When Roads End
by Milady29
Summary: Bad diagnoses are bad to give and even worse to get. When a doctor receives one himself, the whole diagnostic department is shaken up. Can he deal with it when all hope is gone and can he find the support he needs to most now? Chase and House - no slash. No other pairings.
1. Bad News

**AU. Doesn't take time in a certain season. Team consists of Foreman, Chase, Thirteen and Taub.**

**Dedicated to a friend. **

* * *

Chase looked numb at the scans lying in front of him. Slowly he poured another sip of scotch and drank it, feeling even more numb as he looked at the scan, the spot showing that the patient was going die soon. He pulled his legs up and laid his chin on his knees as he tried to keep the tears from streaming down his cheeks. Foreman wasn't wrong, he never was. Foreman was a better doctor too as he hadn't been neglected the symptoms for weeks but he still hoped Foreman had made a mistake.

Four months, maximum.

In four months the patient would be dead. Chase picked up the scans again and looked at the spot that told him the man was going to die soon. Is this what his dad had gone through when he had gotten the scans back?

He held the scan against the light, making the spot even more visible and couldn't believe that thing was growing in his head right now.

In four month's, Robert Chase would be another case of 'if we should have discovered it earlier', or 'what if he had told us earlier'. But it was to late to think about what-ifs. It was time to live now.

**15 hours earlier. **

''How are you feeling?'' Foreman asked as Chase looked up from the newspaper he was doing the puzzle off. In the last three weeks, he had been absent a lot because of a migraine. he kept feeling sick and the headache just didn't seem to stop.

''I am fine.'' He said then to Foreman.

''Just wondering, because you are wearing glasses instead of contacts.''

''Oh, wearing glasses because I ran out of time this morning so I didn't have time to put in my contacts tells you that I am sick?'' Chase said, not looking from the newspaper and the door to House's office swayed open.

''Because I send Taub and Thirteen to get a history on the patient doesn't mean you can sit here and do nothing.''

''We learned that from the best. Sitting and doing nothing.'' Foreman sighed back as he stood up. ''What do you want us to do?''

''I don't know, I have clinic hours to do.''

''Then you go do those.'' Foreman shrugged.

''I prefer you doing them.'' House nodded and Foreman nodded he would do it, more out of boredom than out of free will.

''And you are going to sit here all day long like I give you a headache?''

''I have a headache anyway.'' Chase shrugged and he wanted to get up to get some more coffee, when he suddenly stumbled, feeling dizzy and nausea and he grabbed the table, panting as he laid his hand in his face. He panted for a second before he stood up again and almost bumped into House.

''Go home.'' House said as he was worried Chase was straining himself, going back to work and while he knew it was time to get back after almost two weeks, he was worried Chase was not doing much good to himself.

''I am okay.'' Chase said agitated as he walked to the coffee machine and got himself another mug. But before he could even take a sip of his coffee, a wave of sickness spread to his body again and he could barely make it to the sink before throwing his shabby breakfast. Panting, he got upright again and grabbed towel and wiped his half long locks behind his ears.

''I should go home.'' He said then after wiping his mouth with the towel and turning around to House.

''You are not going home.'' House said worried and the door opened again.

''House, actually I am not going to do your clini-''

''No, you aren't, you are going to scan Chase.'' House said and Chase frowned.

''I am fine.'' Chase said as he shook his head but House looked at Foreman.

''Scan him...for what?'' Foreman asked confused.

''Scan him for whatever makes him so sick.'' House said, not even sarcastic of teasing and confused Chase walked after Foreman. House looked as the two man disapeared on the hallway. Hopefully it was nothing bad, but as Chase had been feeling ill for so long he was fearing that something worse was happening to the doctor.

''It's useless, come on, why are we doing this?'' Chase said as he walked after foreman. He was the man in the white coat, not the one in a gown in the MRI. He hated that House was screwing with him even when he was sick, well, he guessed House was as Chase had told him migraine ran in his family and now he made Foreman do an useless scan on him, ugh.

But Foreman didn't believe House was joking and mad Chase got changed into the hospital gown. He was so no up for this waste of time with his head pounding and his stomach still sick.

''Glasses.'' Foreman said and Chase handed them to Foreman and sat down on the edge of the machine.

''Jewelry?''

''Yeah, I'll just get my piercing out.''

''Piercing?'' Foreman asked serious.

''Of course not.'' Chase said back, annoyed.

''Just lay down.'' Foreman said and Chase looked at him, mad. ''I know the procedure.''

Even more annoyed now Chase laid down, pulling the gown down as he felt embarrassed in the gown in front of his co-worker and he got ready for the scan. Luckily he was drowsy and he fell asleep.

Opening his eyes he suddenly heard Foreman talking with Wilson and confused he listened to the words he heard passing him.

''Stage four...three to four months, probably...''

''I'm awake.'' Chase said as he hoped those words he had heard Wilson say where not about him, but about another patient and they got him out of the scanner. Foreman handed him his glasses and Wilson stood there with the scans in his hands. Chase grabbed them out of his hands as he had his glasses on and looked at them.

''These are mine?'' He said as he looked at the scans of the brain. A white spot on it, making Chase scared and he looked at Wilson.

''Yes, these are the results from your scan.'' Wilson said as he bow his head.

Chase tried to stay calm as he looked at the small white dot. It was a not that big, they could probably treat it! Maybe he was worried about nothing! That was what the tried to tell himself, but he could see in Foreman's and Wilson's face it was wrong, terribly wrong.

''Am I going to die?'' He asked then as he looked up at Foreman and Wilson.

''There are tria-''

''Am I going to die?'' Chase repeated as he didn't want comfort, he just wanted the truth.

''Yes.'' Wilson sighed then.

''Cut it out.'' Chase said as he pointed at the tumor, sure it was something they could do.

''We can't...it's also in your spine.'' Wilson said as he pointed at another scan.

''Cut that out too.'' Chase said scared, but determined.

''That would mean we would have to remove most of your spine, Chase. It's not possible, nor can we cut it out of your head.''

''Radiology? Chemo?'' Chase said as he couldn't believe there is nothing they could do.

''We can't cure you.'' Wilson said as he bow his head.

''How long do I have?'' Chase asked as he looked at the oncologist. Usually the oncologist looked his patients in the eye when he told them the bad news.

''Three to four month's, I'd say.'' Wilson mumbled then and Chase dropped the scans. There was silence in the room.

''Life extending treatment?'' Chase asked as he looked at the white dot on the scans on the floor.

''It would give you less than a month extra, probably.'' Wilson said sad and Chase thought about all the times he heard people receiving this news. He had heard it so often and it had always made him feel so bad inside. But now he got this news himself, he didn't even know how to react.

He couldn't believe it.

Then he looked at Foreman and Wilson and back at the scans, realising how many times he had heard people receiving bad news.

''Funny, guys. But in case you missed the memo, it's April 3rd.'' He said angry as he got up and walked to the changing room, leaving the two doctors behind, baffled. Raging Chase walked over the hallway in his hospital gown, some doctors frowning as he walked to the locker room and got changed there, refusing to stay close to the two men in the MRI room any longer. Grumbling he got his shoes on, his shirt and looked in the mirror as he got his ties straight and brushes his hair. He didn't like to admit he was fooled, but he knew they had gotten him pretty well. Had House been in the conspiracy as well?

Looking the mirror he realized how pale he was after the news and he smirked, when he suddenly felt a pain through his head again and the same sickness as this morning and worried he looked in the mirror now.

What if they hadn't been kidding?

He ignored the pager that was calling him as he walked to the lab on the first floor, hoping to avoid running into Foreman or Wilson that way. Calm he took some of his blood and he tested it.

Upstairs, House slumped down in his chair as he heard the update from Wilson. He sat there, with his mouth open for a few seconds and his cane dropped from his hand.

''He didn't believe us, he stormed out.''

''Where is he?'' House asked

''I don't know, Foreman is looking for him.'' Wilson said and he looked at House, whom really seemed worried and even more miserable than usually.

The door opened and Wilson wanted to ask Foreman if he found Chase, but instead it was Chase, his head down and he threw his jacket on the chair.

''I...uhm...I am taking the day off.'' He said as he walked out and Wilson and House got up but when they reached the hallway Chase was already gone.

''Doctors are invinceble...until they aren't.'' Wilson said sad as he had seen it happening before. They never admitted that they were sick, as they were doctors and had a feeling they couldn't.

Chase walked to his car in the garage and sat down behind the wheel, with shaking hands and he laid his head against the wheel, crying. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself, not at all, but he didn't want to die! Four months...four months.

He drove away and stopped by the liquor store before driving home.

''Expensive...but good choice.'' The man said as he choose the most expensive scotch he saw before driving home. It did no longer matter. He had promised himself he would never drink, not like his mom...but id didn't matter anymore.

A few hours later, he found himself sitting on his couch with the scotch and the scans.

Chase looked up as there was a knock on the door and he climbed of the couch. Slowly he walked to the door. For a second he doubted about opening it when the person knocked even louder and he pulled it open, almost getting hit in the head by a cane.

''Sorry.''

''I don't want to die that soon.'' Chase said as nonchalantly as possible, trying to stand still but he was not sure, either the panic and chaos in his head kept him moving. Or it was the scotch.

''I am sorry, Chase.'' House said as he looked down to the floor and Chase nodded. But being sorry did not buy him any time.

He looked to the ground and kicked with his foot against the doormat. House tried to see the eyes of the young man, but they were hidden behind the golden locks and for a second he was not sure if he should leave Chase alone, but he didn't want to leave the man alone, not with this horrible news.

''There are trials that could make you better.'' House said as he didn't want to face the news either.

''You mean buy me time?'' Chase sniffed.

''Chase...'' House said as he didn't know what to say. He couldn't give him false hope, he couldn't.

''I...I don't want to die.'' Chase sniffed then and he looked up, tears in his eyes with the false hope that House might be able to save him.

* * *

NOTE: Poor Chase...all hope seems to be gone...can the team do something else than support him?

I tried to keep this story as realistic as possible. I hope it's not OOC and that the storyline is interesting enough to follow. Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you thought about this chapter and about the story! Be honest, but not mean, please.


	2. Trying to pretend

_Spare me your judgements and spare me your dreams_  
_ Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams_  
_ - Thistle and Weeds, Mumford and Sons._

* * *

Robert Chase entered the hospital and the nurse behind the desk looked at him full of pity and he kept his head down as he walked to the elevator, avoiding the eyes looking at him. They had all heard about the bad news for the young doctor. In the elevator he saw the surgeon he had worked together with before looking at him through the strains of his blonde hair and he tried to ignore it. He came here to work and forgot about it, not to be faced with pity. But the surgeon suddenly laid his hand on Robert's shoulder.

''I heard the news Friday, I am so sorry Robert. You must be here to talk to Wilson.''

''No, I am here to work and pretend like nothing is wrong. It would be so great if you all could do that too.'' He said as he left the elevator and walked to the office. Over the weekend, his headache had worsened and he was not sure if it actually had or he was more aware of it now, but he didn't want to think about it again. His whole body hurt now and he was tired, but he did not want to sit at home all day long, feeling sorry for himself and the team looked up surprised as he threw the glass door open, laid his coat and bag on a chair and grabbed his lab coat.

House looked at him, leaning against the white board and Chase sat down, like nothing was up and grabbed the file from Taub's hand and started to skim it.

''If he suffers from amnesia, I'd say-''

''You are not saying anything, Chase. You are fired from this department.'' House said, looking to the ground.

''Why?'' Chase said angry as he jumped up. ''You can't fire me, I can still work!''

''Untill you can't and then, what did you do with your last months? You wasted it on patients who are going to outlive you then!'' Foreman joined House and Chase slammed his fist on the table.

''What do you want me to do? Lay in bed all day long, miserable and waiting to die?!''

He looked at Thirteen, hoping for her to back him up, she had to understand him. Most of their patients were going to outlive her as well. But she looked at the file, not daring to look him to eyes and Chase looked at House, lost.

''Then I am going to do clinic duty.'' Chase said stubborn, throwing the file back in Taub's hands, mad the man didn't back him up either and Foreman stood up.

''Chase, I think you should stop working.'' Foreman said and Chase wanted to walk out, mad.

''Well, what are you going to do about me dying? Can it be helped, no, it can't. Again, I am not going to sit and wait until I die!'' He yelled mad as he walked out and laid his head against his head as the yelling made his dizzy. Slowly he walked to the the hallway the staff kept looking at him and he avoided their eyes again. He hated it, he hated how they were looking at him but he hated himself even more. Maybe if he had told somebody earlier about the headache there was still something to be done but now it was too late. But he didn't want to face it, he didn't want to face the thought he might never make it to thirty. His birthday was a little more than three months away...he would probably die before reaching thirty.

He didn't believe he was sick. As long he pretended nothing he was up, maybe the other people would as well and that was what he wanted.

But most of all, he was afraid to die. He was afraid for death.

This morning he had prayed for the first time in years. He had actually taken the bible he hadn't touched in years and had gone to his favourite verse and read it, prayed after that. He just didn't want to die! He didn't believe was going to die...he had to keep hope and faith!

In the clinic he took a file and the file was suddenly grabbed from his hand and Thirteen smiled at him.

''Mine.''

''Why did you leave the office too?'' Chase asked puzzled.

''Oh, I stood up for you...and then I realized I might as well go do clinic duty because House has decided that those we are dying support each other.'' She said and Chase nodded, but pulled the file back out of her hand.

''Mine! But thank you for standing up for me.''

''You are right, most patients are going to outlive us...you for sure...but that doesn't mean we should give up on working and helping people. I don't want to wait till I die either.''

'''Thanks.'' He said as he laid his hand on her shoulder and she nodded. ''I mean, you are really sick, I don't think you should be working either, but it would be hypocrite to say you can't.''

''I think I haven't faced the fact I am going to die yet...whcih makes me want to pretend like nothing is up because that is easier. I am not sick right now...I don't feel sick.'' He lied. About not facing that he was sick and going to die was true, but it was not true what he said about feeling sick, he felt awful.

''Lunch together?'' Thirteen offered and he nodded and they both went to the examining room. Chase walked into the examining room, a teenage boy waiting for him there.

''Hi, I'm doctor Chase.'' He introduced himself and the boy introduced himself as Nathan.

''I fell with hockey and I am afraid I hurt my knee.'' The boy explained and Chase nodded - regretting it as his head became even worse now and he felt dizzy again.

Suddenly, while he bow forward to examine the boy's knee he felt nausea again and a pinch of pain went through his head and back and he got up, ran to the small bathroom just across the hall and could barely make it to the sink there, the man next to him looking at him, shocked.

''Sorry.'' Chase said as he took a paper towel and cleaned his mouth. The man walked away as Chase cleaned the sink and Chase looked in the mirror. His eyes were deep in his face and he looked exhausted. He straightened his tie, trying to smile but it looked tired and fake and he left the bathroom and opened the door to the examining room, preparing his apology to Nathan.

Thirteen was helping the boy now and she looked at him, turning her eyes away. ''You can't keep pretending Chase. The difference between you and me is that I am really not sick yet...and you are. You are sick and it's not a cold Chase. Please go look for help.''

''I should go to Wilson, shouldn't I?'' He sighed sad and Thirteen nodded as she looked up for a second. With lead in his shoes he walked over the hallway to Wilson, throwing his lab coat in his locker on the way and walked to the office, making sure there were no patients in there.

''Chase.'' Wilson nodded and Chase sat down.

''I am sorry I stormed out thursday...I need help.'' He said then as tears started to burn in his eyes. ''What trials are there running at the moment.''

Wilson looked at Chase. ''There are a view, but Chase, you know that those will make you sicker than better and I encourage you to go in a trial, but you are also a doctor and you know it might make you lose time instead of gain.''

''As a friend, not as a doctor, but as a friend, what would you tell me to do?''

''Enjoy the last months as much as you can and don't make yourself sicker than you are already are.'' Wilson sighed and he closed his eyes. It was hard to tell patients things like this but it was even harder to tell it Chase.

''Then...I guess there is nothing to be done.''

''I will guide you every step, I will try to make it as comfortable as possible.''

''Thank you.''

Numb Chase stood up as he walked to the door, trying to progress the news. Four months, four months and it would all be over. He would never surf again, he would never make up with his sister, he would never cure a patient again, he would never make that trip he had always wanted to make. In four months it would all be over. He didn't want it to be over and he had keep himself from slamming his fist against the door. He was only twenty-nine, why wasn't he assured from making it to thirty? It wasn't fair! Why didn't he deserve to live!?

''I could have known you are listening. Where you enjoy hearing I am going to die again? Is it another puzzle you can solve?'' Chase said angry as he left the door opening and saw House standing on the hall.

''It's not a puzzle, you are gonna die.'' House said and for a second Chase was sure he almost heard care in his voice.

''Gee, thank you for figuring that out.'' Chase said angry as he wanted to walk away.

''I am sorry you are going to die, but there is nothing that can help it.''

''So what are we going to do now?'' Chase shrugged.

''Whatever you want.'' House said.

''I want to live.'' Chase said sad as he walked away. House bit his lip as he saw the young man walking away and he knew that this was the only puzzle he could not solve.

* * *

NOTE: House does care. What is going to happen now? Is Chase going to wait untill he dies like he feared or is he going to fight his body, his diagnosis and try to fulfill all his wishes? Will House and the other support him and can he prove the diagnosis wrong after all? Can he still make it to his thirtied birthday?

So, what's up for the next chapter: Chase is still trying to get out of denial of his situation while House surprises him. What kind of surprise are you expecting?

**The lyrics in the beginning obviously do not belong to me but to Mumford and Sons.** Every chapter will start with a small segment of lyrics as it is also a story personal to me and I use the lyrics that mean things I think it fits.

Thank you so so much for the positive reviews on the first chapter, it means a lot to me as I am not sure how this story was going to be received. I really hope this one did not disappoint you. Hope the story is realistic and in character! Please tell me what you think by leaving a review of this chapter and please also tell me if its in character and realistic and again, thank you so much!


	3. good and bad Surprises

_Weep for yourself, my man,_  
_ You'll never be what is in your heart_  
_ Weep Little Lion Man,_  
_ You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_ - Little Lion Man, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

**Four days later**

As the beat dropped again he took two more cups of drinks and drank one down really quick and walked to the dancing crowd and walked back to the girls he was talking with. One of the girl offered him a cigaret and he took it gratefully as they kept on dancing on the dance music and he drank the other drink as well and smoked the cigaret the girl had just given him. Jumping up and down he ignored the headache and he closed his eyes, enjoying the music, the people around him and he realized drinking and smoking would make it ever better, but for now he could not care about his health anymore, he was going to die anyway.

He didn't even care for PPTH anymore. He hadn't been there the last four and he guessed Cuddy already heard about his condition, as she hadn't called where he was as she usually did as when he was sick.

The girl in front of him tried to see the DJ and he lifted her up, the pain in his back got even worse, but he kept lifting her up and she smiled at him. He lowered her down and suddenly she kissed him, laying his arms around her he kissed her, passionately and dropped his cup of drink on the floor as he did so and he honestly did not care, about his cancer, his life, nothing. He just wanted to live now.

The girl's hands caressed over his back and he lifted her up again as her legs folded around his middle and he kissed her even more.

''How far away is your apartment again?'' She asked, looking at him with a cheeky smile and he laid his arms around her as they walked out and made their way to his knew he wasn't sober anymore, but she was even more drunk and he felt bad for taking her home like this...but even though he knew it was wrong...he just couldn't send her away. She was pretty and sweet and he needed her tonight, he didn't want to be alone in bed and just cry because kept feeling sorry for himself. He opened the door and let her inside and she kicked the high heels off with a relieved sigh and walked back to him, kissing him again and pulled his shirt of his head.

''What's your name.'' She said then with a smile and he realized she had asked him already and it was probably the alcohol talking.

''Robert.'' He said then and she laughed, kissed him as she caressed through his long hair.

''I'm Lisa.''

He had to keep himself from saying I know, as she had told him already four times and suddenly he pulled loose from her arms. He fault so nausea and dizzy he had to lean against the kitchen table for a second.

''Are you okay?'' She asked worried and he nodded, trying to get up as bending over hurt his back and he nodded.

''Too many drinks?'' She asked she handed him a glass of water, almost dropping it himself and he shook his head, but didn't want to explain. Her fingers still traced over his bare back and he sat down, dizzy and he felt like he was going to throw up.

''You probably...should go.'' He said then and she looked confused.

''But...will I see you again? I am going to Europe for school next week for a semester at a university...will you wait for me!?'' She said so drunk Chase was surprised she could still remember her holiday.

''Probably...not.'' He said with a wry smile.

''No...don't go back to Australia!'' She said and he shook his head.

''I am not going to be around anymore next semester...and besides...if you are university you are too young anyway.'' He realized then and Lisa walked out, mad. Chase laid his head on his arms as the pain in his back worsened and he tried to ignore the pain, but it only got worse the longer he sat and he walked to the fridge, took the bottle of scotch and gulped a few sips down, looking out of the kitchen window, miserable. Lisa was begin twenty and she had a whole future in front of her and he shouldn't even make plans for the future.

Why couldn't he just accept his faith? he coughed because he had been smoking and he hadn't smoked in years and he got up to bed, feeling bad and in pain and he closed his eyes, facing another nightmare.

''Chase, you moron.'' He heard somebody say as he felt a nudge against his cheek.

''Wake up, it's time to go, moron. You even left the front door open...oh Chase.'' House said as he looked at the man on the bed. Chase looked miserable, hopeless and House knew that it was getting worse in his back as he had wet himself.

He recognized House's voice as he slowly opened his eyes and moaned for a second.

''You are going to be okay, just...we have to get ready now!'' House said as Chase felt somebody lifting him up by his arm. Chase slowly got up, stumbling and House handed him his glasses. House had a hard time walking as he was supporting Chase at the same time as he helped him to the bathroom.

''I...shit.'' Chase said as he looked at his sweatpants, embarrassed that House saw him like this.

''Incontinence is a part of the tumors in your spine...nothing to worry about.'' House said dryly as he helped Chase sat down on the edge of the bath. Chase grabbed the hairbrush close to him as House left the bathroom to give Chase some privacy.

''I will start to pack your suitcase.'' House said and Chase shook his head, not feeling up for House's jokes and slowly he got the sweatpants off, feeling embarrassed.

''Pack my suitcase?'' Chase asked confused as he undressed at the other side of the door and started to wash himself.

''We are going to visit your family.''

''I don't have any family.'' Chase said in the bedroom, even more annoyed now as he slipped in some clean underwear and walked back into his bedroom, getting a sweater and jeans.

''We are going to visit your kangaroo buddies...and you are going to surf...and have a good time.''

''If I wanted to go Australia I go when I want.''

''Yeah you should probably wait until you are so sick you can't walk anymore and you will be in a hospital bed, fed by a tube and waiting until you pass. That would be a great time to figure out you want t go Australia.'' House said and Chase looked baffled as it was so rude. But on the other hand, House was right and it was a wake up call.

He helped House pack his suitcase by telling what he wanted to take as he was to tired to lift it out of the wardrobe himself. He felt bad and he wondered if it was because of the alcohol or he had a bad day, like two days ago when his back was so bad he could hardly move.

As they got it ready Chase picked up his wallet and passport.

''How much was the ticket?'' Chase asked then as he didn't want House to pay for him.

''Just put me in your will, that will make me get it sooner.'' House said bluntly and Chase smirked, knew he would find a way to make it up.

''I...I am worried I will whet myself again because I think it's getting worse in my back really quick.

''We have to stop at the care store for you...'' House said, afraid Chase would feel embarrassed again and he shook his head. ''I was drunk last night, I won't...it will happen again, won't it?'' He said then and House nodded.

''Probably and it will only happen more often as the tumors are growing against your nerves to sensation and feeling in your lower body will deteriorate. But...they are pretty comfy...especially on a flight of twenty hours, you don't want anything to happen then, right? It's nothing to be embarrassed off.'' House said trying to comfort Chase as he knew how embarrassing it was. He remembered he had to wear after the infarction in his leg and he felt more than embarrassed. He stopped the car and Chase started to get even more red in his face.

''It is embarrassing, I am only twenty-nine, not ninety.''

''But you are sick. You can't help it.'' House said back, looking Chase in the eyes and the young Aussie finally shrugged.

''Don't worry...I will get them.'' House said and he got out of the car. Chase looked as House walked inside the shop and he was surprised House didn't even make jokes about. He was glad he didn't. It was not that he couldn't take the jokes but it was good House was supporting him now. It made him feel supported by House and that was something he needed. It made him feel better the man that had always been rude and without any feelings. Now he cared about Chase, he really seemed to care.

House got back in the car after throwing the plastic back in the trunk.

''I took baby size. It should fit...right?''

''Oh shut up.'' Chase said but he knew House would not make fun off him in a mean way. The man actually seemed to care, otherwise he wouldn't take him to Australia. Besides, he could think of ten mean jokes House could have made about the diapers.

''Thank you.'' Chase said then with a smile and House looked aside.

''It's part of the hospital insurance, I am not going to pay those diapers.'' House joked and Chase shook his head.

''No, I mean, thank you for taking me to Australia. It means a lot.''

House nodded understanding and Chase looked out of the window as they were driving to the airport.

House was right, he had to get everything out of the last 3 months of life.

* * *

NOTE: Chase health is already getting worse...but can the trip to Australia cheer him up? House does care about Chase and he will show it even more in Australia so will Chase finally find the support he needs? What will they do in Australia and Chase still be able to surf? Do you think House is right and that he should make the most of it now he is still able to instead of wasting his time on drinking and pitying himself?

Thank you so much reading and please leave your opinion about the story; do you think it is realistic and in-character? Are there any things you hope to see? Again, thank you so much reading and following the story, it means a lot and please leave a review before you go!


	4. Security

_And after the storm,_  
_ I run and run as the rains come_  
_ And I look up, I look up,_  
_ on my knees and out of luck,_  
_ I look up._

_ - After the Storm, Mumford and sons_

* * *

They arrived at the airport and Chase left to the bathroom after House got their suitcases and House felt bad as Chase walked into the bathroom, trying to hide the diaper he was carrying under his arm. He went into the bathroom as he changed into it and he felt embarrassed and realised he was almost crying when he left the stall, looking in the mirror as he washed his hands and he got angry is body was shutting down while he was only twenty-nine! He was to young to be in diapers, dammit!

He took a deep breath and waited a few minutes before manning up and walking out of the bathroom, not showing House how upset he was. House noticed, but didn't ask.

Somewhat later, after security and boarding they sat down next to each other and when the airplane was airborne, he wanted to sleep but realised Chase kept turning and moving.

''Can't find a comfortable sleep position?'' House asked and Chase shrugged and House offered to watch a movie together and they did so.

''Are they really going to make a second of this crap?'' Chase sighed as it was ready as he had read it somewhere that there was going to be a sequel and House nodded.

''At least you never had to see it.'' House said dryly but looked up then, afraid he had hurt Chase feelings but Chase was laughing instead. House was glad he did so but then he looked at Chase.

''Sorry.''

''No, Thank you.''

''For what?'' House said as he realized what he had said was rude and heartless. He could make jokes about Wilson's ex wives and about Cuddy's underwear and even if she was female, but he could not make a joke about Chase's nearing death and he knew he had been wrong and for the first time he felt a little guilty about a joke.

''For not pitying me.'' Chase said as he pulled the blanket over himself as he was getting cold.

''I pity you. I can't imagine how it is to die when you are that young.'' House said then, honest.

''I can't imagine how bad it must be to old, like you.'' Chase smirked back and House started to laugh and House dozed off, Chase not being able to sleep because his back got sore in the chair.

He count the hours, dozing off every now and then but seventeen hours later, he had watched a few movies and HOuse didn't wake up until they landed and Chase wondered if he had taken any medication.

They got off the plan and Chase felt awful. Weak, dizzy and sick , all at the same time and his back was killing him. As Chase had an Australian passport they had to get separated by the passport control.

''See you after passport control.'' House said as his line was a lot shorter and Chase nodded, walked to the line for Australian citizens. He had been thinking of getting an American passport, but as his future in House's department had been really unsure first he had kept his own nationality and he had been on working permit ever since.

His head started to pound even more and he felt sick. He tried to breathe in and breathe out and stay calm as they would be in the hotel soon and he was pretty sure he didn't need to go the bathroom. He tried to calm himself down as he got ready for the passport control and walked in the moving line.

Chase got his passport ready and started to feel dizzy and dizzier and he leaned against the iron bar that was to there to separate the lines. He could feel the bread he ate in the plane burning in his troath and he looked for a bathroom.

''I need to go to a bathroom.'' He said then to one of the airport marshalls but the man shrugged. ''There is one right after passport control, sir.''

Chase started to sweat as he walked a little forward and looked at the Australians stood in front of him. With shaking hands he opened his passport as it was almost his turn, but right before he reached the desk his legs gave in and he fell on the floor.

House waited on the other side as Chase should come through soon as well. He saw the woman in the flower dress passing through and realized she was standing behind Chase when he had looked at the line and worried he tried to look around the booth. More people passed it and they were all standing behind Chase and worried House tried to walk that way, was stopped by a marshall.

''My friend isn't here yet and those people were behind him!''

''Calm down sir, he probably just let those people pass as they are a group.''

''You don't understand, he is sick! He is terminally ill!'' House said worried as he tried to push the man away and swayed his cane over the iron bar, ready to climb over. The security officer grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back.

''Chase!'' House yelled as he saw Chase was being carried away by officers, his hands cuffed and the officer walked away with House as he saw they were carrying Chase away. ''Is that your friend?''

''Yes, I am his doctor, too.'' House topped it off as he realized it seemed to work that House had said Chase was terminally ill and they walked to the area Chase brought too and House looked worried as his friend was laying on a bench there as the officers were talking.

''He is not smuggling cocaine, he is terminally ill!'' House yelled then angry. The officers looked around and House opened his wallet, grabbed his card from PPTH and showed it to him. They let him walk through Chase and he looked worried as Chase was not awake.

''Hey bud, can you hear me?'' He asked worried as he checked Chase's pulse, which was okay and Chase blinked with his eyes.

''Should I get some water?'' On of the Marshall asked and House nodded and the man walked away and some of the other security officers walked away as well. Chase looked at House and tried to sit up, but House pushed him down.

''Just relax.''

''I should have eaten something on the plane.'' Chase said weak and House nodded, took the bottle of water the marshall handed him gratefully and Chase drank a little as he slowly sat up and House supported him.

''Do you need something to eat?'' The security officer asked worried and Chase nodded and the man walked away again.

''I feel so stupid...I was afraid I would have to go the bathroom during the flight - or worse, miss the bathroom.'' Chase said as he drank the water and House nodded as he was exhausted and the lack of and water had made it worse for his body. The man returned with some light crackers and Chase ate a little before he and House were brought back to the baggage room where their suitcases where the only ones left and House took Chase's suitcase and pressed his cane in Chase's hands.

''Here.''

''I can carry my own suitcase.'' Chase objected but House shook his head and limped away with the suitcases and Chase felt a little helpless he couldn't help him. He wanted to help him but he had trouble even putting one foot before the other as they shuffled to taxi and House gave the address to the driver, handing Chase a bottle of drink as they drove away and Chase felt a little bit better later.

''Are we staying over in the city?''

''No, I got us something more private.'' House said and Chase finally fell asleep beside him and house as glad, as they still had an hour to go. He had gotten them a small holiday home by the sea, that would be a little more quiet and calm.

When they arrived Chase was still asleep and for a second House doubted, but finally he lifted Chase up fromt he car, Chase slumped against his shoulder and House ignored the pain in his leg as he walked to the holiday home and Chase sat down on the bench by the door and House got the suitcases and his cane.

''Wait here, I got to get the key.''

Chase nodded and House went to get the key. When he got back Chase was fully awake and he carried the suitcases inside. He wanted to show he was okay because he didn't want House to do and carry everything. They got ready for bed as they were both exhausted and Chase was already in bed as House leaned against the doorpost.

''Goodnight. Just get up when you are ready tomorrow, rest from the journey, we are in Australia for two weeks so don't strain yourself.'' House said and Chase nodded. Slowly he closed the door and he heard Chase whispering on the other side of the door.

''Lord, Please keep us safe on our journey. Please give me the power and strength for this journey and give me joy in spite of how I feel physically. Amen.'' He hear Chase praying, softly and for a second he thought about opening the door and say Chase shouldn't pray for him but he guess as a man whom had almost been a priest he was relying on his faith again and he left of the doorknob and walked to his own bedroom.

The last thing he wanted to do now was shattering Chase's hopes and instead he laid down in his own bed and fell asleep,exhausted after the long journey as well and deep down inside, he hoped that Chase prayer would help him afterall.

* * *

NOTE: Will House really be okay with Chase and his return to religion or will it make a separation between them? Although House is always supporting Chase, something like this would not be easy for him to pass...and will Chase keep his promise of not straining himself to much or does he still expect too much from his body?

Thank you so much for reading. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you. Please tell me what you thought by leaving a review. Is it realistic and in-character? What do you hope that happens and what do you expect to happen? Please tell me!


	5. No Worries, Mate

Chase woke up, hearing the birds and he turned around in his bed, feeling rested up after the long journey. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and checked the time, realizing it was still pretty early and he stood up, walked to the small bathroom by his bedroom and took a shower. After getting dressed in his sports clothes and grabbed his running shoes, which he had packed and sitting ont he edge of his bed, he did a small morning prayer.

''Lord, please give me the strength to do all the things I want today. I need it...amen.'' He sighed and he made a cross sign.

Slowly he got up and he walked into the kitchen.

''Good morning.'' House said.

Surprised he looked at House, whom was reading the newspaper by the kitchen table and Chase was surprised he had beat him to getting up. He thought he had been pretty early.

''Going to run?'' He asked as Chase sat down on the kitchen chair and starting to put his running shoes on and he nodded.

''You aren't.'' House said then and Chase looked up over the table, frowning with one eyebrow. Why was House being this way to him again? Couldn't he just be happy Chase felt good enough to run?

''Yes I am.'' He said then as he stood up and took the apple from the fruitbowl that House had already filled this morning and wanted to walk out.

''Chase, don't be stubborn.'' House said as he was afraid Chase would strain his body even after promising he wouldn't, simply because he didn't want to face the fact he was too sick. But House could imagine, it all changed so fast, just like him and his leg. He had been like this too and he knew what pain could do to people.

''What, stubborn?'' Chase said as he closed the door again and sat back by the table. He looked at House, mad as he wanted to run and he felt okay.

''If you are going to run now, you are going to be in bed the rest of the day, feeling awful instead of surfing. You can't do it anymore, sorry Chase.'' House said and Chase nodded, numb. But he still stood up and walked to the door.

''I still want to try.'' He said, mad and House jumped up, limping after Chase as he didn't have his cane there.

''Chase! You didn't even have breakfast.'' House said mad but Chase only turned around as he ran away. He didn't want to upset House, but he wanted to enjoy this morning he felt well while he could and he knew he would get sick again when he would eat something. But he barely was five minutes away from hom when he had to stop and he bent forward, panting and felt bile coming up and he leaned against a tree, bile coming out and he walked back to the house, miserable and with a sore throat.

''Are you okay?''

Chase nodded shortly as he grabbed something to drink and he sighed as he looked at House.

''You were right again.'' Chase sighed. ''Well, not completely because my body isn't even able to make a run I used to make every morning so I don't even hope for surfing this afternoon.''

House laid the newspaper down.

''I wish I wasn't right, Chase. I wish you could make the run and surf. I didn't want to be right, I just wanted to warn you that you shouldn't strain your body.''

Chase sighed and stood up, walking to his bedroom, there he got his running shoes and fell back on the bed, panting. He curled up, trying to ignore the pain in his back and got up again after a few more minutes and walked back to the kitchen and joined House.

''So, we are going to the beach this afternoon?'' Chase asked as he also got ready for breakfast and he ate a sandwich while House is reading the newspaper.

''Did you look out of the window?''

''I meant my favourite beach.'' Chase said with a smile as he finished his yoghurt and House nodded.

''Whatever you want.'' House said and they both got ready. Chase walked back to his suitcase and got ready as well, checking if the swimming diaper was visible under his swimming pants and for a second he leaned against the sink again, feeling bad as he felt really sick again and he wanted to enjoy the afternoon and not feel back about himself but after a few seconds he got up and picked up all his other stuff.

''Where am I supposed to get a surfboard?'' Chase asked then as they were almost ready and House shrugged.

''Rent one somewhere, maybe.'' Chase nodded and then they realized they were still in the holiday home without a vehicle and Chase rubbed his long hair behind his ear, thinking about what they were going to do now.

''We could rent a car so I could drive.'' Chase offered as he was the only one of the two that could drive a car on the left side of the road and was used to clutching with his left hand.

''No, you can't drive and i am not driving on the wrong side of the road. Taxi.''

Chase just agreed as he didn't trust himself either and House called a taxi which brought them to the beach a little later as Chase directioned him there and they found out they were not that far away as Chase had expected as they were on the left side of Melbourne.

''Go rent a surfboard.'' House said then as they entered the small beach and there was a small shack with drinks and food and a shack that rented and sold water gear.

Chase rented a board and House was glad he was smiling again after the let down this morning.

House looked as Chase walked to the sea with the board and laid on top of it, paddled farther away in the sea and House looked as he got up on top of the wave and surfed back to the beach. He was smiling again and House looked happy as he paddled back to go another time. House took his book and started reading it.

Chase enjoyed the waves, the wind brushing over his cheeks and small pieces of water that splashed against him. He closed his eyes and thought about all the days he had spend this way when he was younger, escaping from home and from his parents. Even from his little sister when she became to overwhelming and now he regretted they never had made up.

On the beach he sat down next to House in the sand, exhausted. He knew he had strained his body again but it had been good and with a smile he fell asleep in the sand, waking up a little later again and going for another night of surfing

He realized this could be the last he was surfing and he enjoyed it, he felt the water and the waves and he hoped that this would never end. But soon it ended again as his body was too tired and his back became too painful again and he slumped down in the sand next to House. It had been a great afternoon though, the best he had had in years and it would be one of his best memories at the end.

Later that night they got some food at the little shack by the beach and Chase sat by the table, tired but happy.

''You know...I don't want to be buried in Princeton when I die...but also not in Australia.''

''Fine, I'll tell they make a place for you in the middle of ocean.'' House said, puzzled by what Chase had said.

Chase smirked.

''I meant I just don't know, I don't want to think about my own funeral.'' Chase said as he looked back at his plate and continued eating. House was silent as he couldn't imagine what it was like to live with the thought you had to arrange your own funeral.

''I don't want to be buried.'' Chase said then and they walked back onto the beach and sat down in the sand, enjoying the last bit of sun. House nodded as Chase talking about it again and it seemed he finally had accepted he was going to die, or at least enough to talk about his passing.

''I hope I am going to heaven...and this is what heaven looks like, so I can stay here forever.'' Chase said as they laid in the sand and the sun was slowly setting. House looked at the sand, not knowing what to say as he really did not know what to say to Chase. Although he was a strong atheist, he respected Chase enough not to fit on him about his religion, especially after the prayer last night he had said for the both of them.

''Yeah...I hope you will go to heaven.'' He finally said as he looked over the beach. Hopefully there would be a place were Chase could live forever. He didn't believe in it but he hoped it was there somewhere.

''It is heaven.'' Chase sighed then at the pretty view.

''The only thing that misses in this heaven is some angels in bikinis.'' House smirked then and Chase laughed as they looked at the sun again.

* * *

NOTE: Chase shouldn't strain his body but at least he had a really great day at the beach. House is supporting him even with their different religion.

The next chapter: Chase sees his sister for the first time in years and his niece for the first time in his life. Is it also the last time he is going to see her? Are they making up after their years long struggle and fights?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review with what you thought!


	6. Warm Welcomes

_Love that will not betray you, dismay or enslave you,_  
_It will set you free_  
_Be more like the man you were made to be._

_- Sigh no more, Mumford and sons. _

* * *

Slowly Chase got up out of bed, panting with the simple task of getting out of bed and he leaned against the sink as he finally reached the bathroom and he sat down on the edge of the bath. He was still tired but he wanted to do things today and he got showered and wanted to see his sister today. Well, he wasn't sure if she would let him in, but he wanted to meet her again, meet his niece again. He did not want to be like his father and never say goodbye. He walked out of their lives without a notice, twice. But now he didn't want to do that.

He dried his hair with a towel, hardly able to bring his arm up that high with his back hurting and he got mad, tried even more and he looked up in the mirror, panting as he looked at the half-long, still wet strains of hair hanging in his face and upset he tried to brush it, the pain his back getting even worse. The past two days he hadn't been able to wash it in the shower as his arms hurt too much and when he finally managed to brush his hair a few minutes later.

Slowly his hand went to the small bag standing on the sink and he grabbed the scissors out. For a second he looked at the long, blonde locks and with shaking hands he took one of the long locks, bringing the scissor to it but his hand started to shake to much and he closed his eyes, dropped the scissor as he became dizzy and tears started to burn in his eyes. He didn't want to cut his hair but it took too much effort. He couldn't do it anymore and sobbing he sat down on the edge of the bath. He walked back to the bedroom and grabbed jeans and a sweater and walked back again, trying again but he wasn't sure if the pain became too much or he couldn't do it because deep down inside, he didn't want it. He finally managed to cut one lock short when he heard the door opening.

House opened Chase bedroom door a little, carefully.

''Everything all right? Can I come in?''

''Yes.'' Chase sniffed from the bathroom and House entered, looking at Chase as he was leaning against the sink. Chase was crying, as House had heard and worried he laid his hand on his shoulder.

''What is wrong?''

''I - I can't...''

''You want to cut your hair?'' House asked worried as he looked at the scissors in Chase trembling hand and the lock of golden hair in the sink. Chase wiped his hand under his nose and sniffed again.

''Yes. I can't do it anymore...my arms, my back...'' He stammered and House nodded understanding. They walked to the kitchen and House grabbed a mirror.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.'' Chase said sad but House let go of his hair.

''How short?''

''Uhm...just short.'' Chase sighed and House felt bad that he had to cut Chase's hair. Chase closed his eyes as he didn't dare to look in the mirror.

''I can also make emo hair.'' House smirked as he carefully started to cut the locks a little shorter.

Chase smirked. ''Really short, please.'' He said and House felt guilty as the hair fell down. Chase had asked it but he felt bad for cutting it as the hair was something that made him Chase.

Chase listened as he heard the scissors cutting and Chase peeked through his eyelashes. In the mirror he could see most of the hair on the back of his head was gone and House started to cut the hair he could see better and he looked as the hairs swirled down.

After a few minutes he closed his eyes again and House suddenly rubbed over his head, wiping the other shorts hair away and Chase looked in the mirror. His hair was really short, but at least it was evenly and he wiped through his hair.

''Okay.''

He sighed and House nodded.

''If I already get worse and worse fast now...how am I ever going to make four months?''

''I don't know, honestly.'' House said and Chase nodded. Maybe fourt months had been a too long expectation but he tried not to think about it as he was going to see his sister this afternoon.

''Well...when I can't add days to life, I guess we have to add life to the days.'' Chase sighed as they got up and he told HOuse he was expecting a good day and wanted to see his sister.

After breakfast they left in a taxi and Chase gave the address that was in the last christmas card he had received from his sister and her daughter. He had never met his niece.

''Good luck.''

''Thanks.''

''Pick you up at eight, if not call me. Will wait till you are inside.'' House said and Chase shrugged.

''I can call a taxi myself as well.''

''You are weak, sick. I will pick you up.''

Chase nodded finally and turned around, straightened his back, sighing through the pain.

Chase walked to the house, pressed the doorbell. He waited, his heart beating in his throat as he waited for the door open. The door opened and he looked at the small lady standing in the doorway, throwing his dark blonde hair over his shoulders as she frowned.

''Can I - Bobby?'' She asked then surprised and he nodded. She jumped forward and hugged him and Chase was surprised by the warm welcome as he hadn't seen her in years except for a few christmas cards.

''Sis...'' Chase said as he hugged her and she looked up to her.

''What are you doing here?''

''Visiting you...meeting my little niece.'' He said as he looked over her shoulder and looked at the little girl standing in the doorway of the small, mobile home.

''Come in. Linda! Linda! We have a visitor!'' Judith Chase said as she pulled her older brother inside the house and Robert was surprised his sister was so warm to him was they hadn't been close at all the last few years.

''Do you want something to drink? You must be thirsty with this hot weather.''

Chase sat down as his legs started to shake and he looked at the little girl looking at him from the hallway.

''Linda, say hi to your uncle! This is my brother, Robert. I told you about him, he is the doctor from America.'' Judith said to her little daughter and the girl walked towards Robert, held her hand out.

''I am Linda.'' She said with a smile and she climbed onto the couch next to him and smiled at him.

''I am Robert.'' He said back and she nodded. ''I know mommy told me a lot you.''

''But only good things.'' Judith smiled as she entered the kitchen and handed him and Linda a glass of drink and she sat down in the tiny living room.

''I made a drawing for you for Christmas but we couldn't send it.'' Linda said and Judith nodded.

''Well you can give it to him now.''

Linda nodded and walked away and Judith shrugged.

''I am sorry we never had any contact. We...I was ashamed...you are so succesful as a doctor and I only have debts...around Christmas, we couldn't pay the envelope or stamps to send the drawing. I am so sorry.''

Robert shrugged baffled.

''But...why? Why did you never call me?''

Robert knew that his sister had made a bad start and had been pregnant really young, but he had always thought that she never had contacted him because he had left her when she went to seminary and she was still very young back then, but now he felt bad because she had been too ashamed.

''I was ashamed.''

''But I am your brother, I can help you.''

''But I need to help myself.'' Judith said and Linda ran into the living room.

''here!'' She smiled proud as she handed him the drawing and he smiled as she saw she had drawn an ambulance and a man with a stethoscope. ''For my uncle doctor.''

He smiled and thanked her and she smiled proud.

They had dinner together - Chase wanted to take them out but his sister refused. She made dinner and he talked with Linda. Linda told about her school life as a seven year old and she smiled.

''It's time go.'' He sighed and he was sad as he had to leave.

''How long are you still in Australia?'' Linda asked and Chase smiled.

''I am leaving in eight days.'' Chase said as he turned around, tired and dizzy. He needed pain medication before he would get too dizzy and he was afraid he was going to throw up and his sister and his niece would see it and he walked to the taxi. He wanted to be able to promise them he could see them again in his days here but he felt even worse than after the day of surfing and he was scared he would be in bed for the next days after this good day.

Linda ran his way and jumped up, Chase barely being able to lift her up and hug her.

''Will I see you again soon, uncle Rob?'' She asked worried and Chase nodded.

''Yes, you will.'' He said sad as he knew she would...she would see him on his funeral and he tried to keep himself from crying and as he put her down and walked to the cab and waved one last time. House looked at him, worried as Chase sat down.

''How di-'' Then he saw how emotional Chase was and decided not to ask anything and told the driver to bring them home. Chase didn't say anything to House but goodnight and he went to bed. He listened to the sea as he laid in bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't. It was tearing him up inside that he knew he would never see Linda becoming a doctor. Or his sister paying her debts.

Slowly he got up and walked to his suitcase, grabbed his notebook and pen and walked outside through the large glass door and sat down on the beach has his pen slowly started to scribble on the paper.

_Dear Judith,_

_It was great seeing you again today and you are doing a great job on raising Linda. It means a lot, because I know I am partly to blame for the problems you had to deal with._

_Three weeks ago, I got my diagnosis and with only three months to go, I am glad I saw Linda and I am sure she growing up to be a succesful and great doctor. Thank you for taking me back in your life. _

_Also, I feel bad for leaving just like dad. I thought he was an ass for not telling us he was sick. But now I am sick myself, I don't dare to tell you either. _

_I leave my money to you and Linda and I hope you will use it for Linda, to pay for med school and to pay your debts. Please, do not do anything stupid with it but use it for good things. I know it might not be enough, but it should be a good basic fund if you pay your debts, I know you can work for the rest. _

_I wish I could spend more time with you._

_Love,_

_Uncle 'Bobby' Robert Chase_

Chase got the pen of the paper, tears flowing down his cheeks.

* * *

NOTE: Will Chase still tell his sister the truth before it's too late or is Chase's will the last thing they will find from him? Do you think his sister will use his money right and do you think he is doing the right thing?

Thank you so much for reading the chapter, I hope you liked it and think it was realistic. I tried to keep it as close to what we know about his sister. Please tell me what you thought it by leaving a review! Please do because I wonder what you think about this chapter!


	7. Fight

_And death is at your doorstep_  
_And it will steal your innocence_  
_But it will not steal your substance_

- Timshel, Mumford and sons

* * *

**Three days later**

* * *

''Here, I made some soup.'' House said as he looked at Chase, curled up on the couch.

''I don't want soup...I want to surf.'' Chase said, weak and he turned around, looking at House. House nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch.

''I know, we could go to the beach but are you strong enough?'' He asked worried but Chase closed his eyes again. He knew Chase was stubborn, but Chase also seemed to realize he was in too bad shape.

''No.'' He answered then and rolled up in the thin blankets again.

''How is the pain today?'' House asked worried as Chase seemed to be just as bad again as the day after he visited his sister and niece and House was not sure then if he was so sick or he was too depressed to get out of bed and yesterday he seemed to be a little better again, but today was a bad day again. In four days they would fly back to the United States and he felt bad that Chase had not been able to do a lot while they were here.

''Bad.'' Chase said as he shivered and House was worried as it was not cold in the holiday home at all. Chase was already wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and was under a blanket and was still shivering.

''You should have some soup, might make you feel a little bit better.'' House said as Chase hadn't eaten anything yet today and Chase finally sat up a little bit, almost panting from the little effort and he brushed his hand over his face.

''How bad is the pain going to be when I die...'' He sighed then as he took the bowl of soup and took a few sips with his lips on the edge of the bowl. He handed it back to House, not being able to drink much more as he was afraid he was going to throw up again.

''Can you help me for a second?'' Chase said then as he climbed up and House supported him as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. It was hard for House as his own leg was hurting and he couldn't support on the cane really well as he was also supporting Chase, but they made it and he waited by the door. He heard Chase throw up and worried he knocked on the door, but Chase opened the door and took his arm again.

''Feeling a lot better now.'' He sighed as his stomach had been upset this morning but he had tried to keep it down as he hadn't eaten anything and his throat was already sore but now he felt a little better and sitting up he finished the soup that was still left. House was glad to see Chase feeling a little better although he knew it could get worse again soon, as his mood and body were unpredictable.

House sat down in the front of him and handed him some bread he could dip in the soup so he would also eat something and not just drink things and Chase nodded gratefully and took it.

''You know, when your pain gets to bad in the end...I don't want you to be in pain. I know it sounds bad for a doctor to say, but I prefer losing my license by giving you an overdose you would die without pain than seeing you suffer.'' House said then, as he had been thinking about it ever since he had seen Chase in serious pain since they had arrived.

''No.'' Chase said as he continued eating and House frowned.

''But -''

''But I am not scared of death.'' Chase said then really calm, but not looking House in the eyes and House doubted if he really meant it as he was not looking at him.

''How can you not be scared of death?'' House said puzzled, as everybody was scared of death, of the unknown.

''Because I am going to heaven.'' Chase said mumbling as he ate some of the bread and House rolled with his eyes.

''How can you not be scared of pain and misery.''

''Because it's a test of faith.'' Chase said as he finished and wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up.

''oh if you stay alive you failed the test of faith?'' House said, angry.

''No, but I shouldn't be scared of death because it is going to be okay because when I die believing it is going to be okay, I am going to heaven. God is looking over me.'' Chase said as he wanted to walk to his bedroom and get dressed, hoping they could at least take a small walk today. House couldn't walk far with his leg and cane but that didn't matter anymore as neither could Chase walk far anymore.

''Well that God of yours is a great good if you realise he gave you terminal cancer.''

Chase looked at House, his eyes bit but then mad, raging.

''You have to shut up! It was a mistake thinking that you would respect me. Even at the end of my life you have to shatter my last tiny bit of hope you need to shatter it because you think you are right!'' Chase said mad and he turned around, walked to his own room. House looked to the ground, guilty by what he just said and he realized he shouldn't have said it to Chase - although he still thought he was right of course - and slowly he stood up after a few minutes, hoping Chase calmed down.

''Chase, I am sorry. Can I come in?'' He asked as he knocked on the door but there was no response. Slowly House opened the door, to see Chase was gone. The door to the beach was open and House walked outside but Chase was not there either and he looked as his figure disappeared down the road. House wanted to run after him but realized he could never catch up with Chase with his leg and grabbed his phone, but Chase's annoying whistle ringtone sounded from his phone on his bed and mad House called a taxi.

He was probably going to his sister and House would catch up with him under way. The taxi arrived and House jumped in, cursing himself now that he had chosen a holiday home just outside of the city, but so much that it was a few miles walking before arriving in the most habituated suburbs and he hoped Chase was not really walking in this heat and they drove away as House told the address of his sister, which he had found on an envelope on Robert's nightstand.

House got out of the car there, told the driver to wait and walked to the door. He knocked on the door and a woman opened the door, throwing her long dark blonde hair on her back and House realized this had to be Chase's sister, they looked pretty alike.

''I...I am a friend of Robert's, did he go here perhaps? We lost each other as he was already gone when I got up and I figured he might of gone here.'' House said friendly but Judith Chase shook her head.

''No, no, he is not here.'' She said suspicious to the older man as she closed the door and walked back to the living room. It had been so great Robert had visited them but it had brought back a lot of nasty memories.

''Mommy, don't cry.'' Linda said as she sat in front of the tiny television. ''Was it uncle Rob?''

''No...I don't think he is coming again.'' Judith said sad as she had hoped it had been her brother.

Defeated House sat down back in the taxi and told the man to drive home, desperatly, hoping that Chase had been wise and had returned to the home.

House was quiet as they drove back to the holiday home, hoping he would find Chase there and that the young man finally had come back to reason. But House knw he had been rude and stupid for saying what he said. He did not agree with Chase about religion but it was mean what he had said, in the time Chase needed support the most. He looked out of the window of the taxi, thinking about the things he had said to Chase when he suddenly saw something next to the road that looked like and arm and he told the driver to stop as he got out. Walked to the road he got to his knees as he saw Chase laying in the dirt next to road.

''Chase!'' House said as he fell down to his knees and laid his hands on the side of Chase's head.

''Chase! Can you hear me?'' House said worried as he felt Chase pulse, which was very fast and the driver got out as well.

''Take my cane!'' House said as he lifted Chase up and walked back to the taxi, his leg almost giving in but he found the power to lift Chase to the taxi as he looked at the weak, sick man in his arms and he sat down in the backseat, Chase in his arms.

''To the address you told me sir?''

''No, to Melbourne Royal hospital of course!'' House sneered at the man and the taxi drove away, fast and House checked Chase's pulse again. He was afraid Chase was dehydrated as his heart was racing and he had been throwing up a lot the last few days and he had been walking in the burning sun. He needed medical care!

''Come on buddy, don't leave me like this...I haven't even apologized yet.'' House said then as Chase laid in his arms and the man drove as fast as he could, hopefully to arrive in hospital in time.

* * *

NOTE: uh oh, can House make it up with Chase or did he come to late? Was Chase stupid for walking out? Do you think House was really bad for saying what he said?

I hope i didn't offend anybody with the fight they were having, I just tried to picture what House would do when Chase would argue over religion and this seemed the most realistic scenario.

Thank you so much for reading and please do leave a review before you go! Things you like to see are of course welcome as well and although most of the storyline is already planned it might fit in somewhere.


	8. Chances

The taxi pulled up by the ER and staff approached them with a gurney, laying Chase on it and House walked after them. He was so afraid to lose Chase like this, because his heart was beating to fast or because the dehydration was too severe. Dammit! He should have ran after Chase with all the power he had in his leg and stopped him and he should have kept an eye on Chase with drinking water. Maybe he could have seen him in the ride to his sister instead of on the way back, then he would have found him much earlier!

''I am his doctor, I am staying with him!'' He said as he showed the card from PPTH and the nurses nodded as they rolled the gurney away, to one of the small cubicles and closed the curtain. They hooked him onto the monitors and placed an IV in Chase's weak hand as they laid him on a bed from the gurney.

''He is probably dehydrated.'' House said as he took Chase's hand, the young man struggling as his heart was beating way to fast.

''Yes, he is.'' The nurse nodded as she took a piece of his skin and the turgor reflex did not happen. ''Severily. How could this happen?''

''He threw up a lot recently.'' House said as they placed the fluid bags on the IV, the fluid slowly dripping in his took his blood and House stopped the nurse.

''He already knows he has cancer. You will see it in his blood. Don't mention it to him, please.'' House said as he was worried Chase would get upset if he said anything. House waited for them to came back as he was sitting next to Chase's bedside. The always young, athletic man was a sick, thin man now. His jeans laped around his legs and his shirts was too big too. His short hair was dirty and House rubbed it backward, carefully.

''He is not awake for a urine test yet?'' The nurse peeked behind the curtain and House shook his head.

''Do you know when he had his last toilet break?''

House shook his head. Very early this morning probably, before putting up his adult diapers again. House explained it to the nurse and she nodded. She left them again and Chase slowly opened his eyes.

''House?'' He whispered confused as he looked at the IV in his hand.

''You are dehydrated, but in the hospital, it is going to be okay.'' House told Chase as he laid his hand on Chase's shoulder. A doctor entered the cubicle and looked at House and Chase.

''Aren't you doctor House?'' He asked surprised as he had heard of the doctor from Princeton and his crazy methods, but also about his genius diagnosis skills.

''Yes, I am.'' House said, not looking away from Chase.

''I heard Robert Chase was brought in here.'' He frowned and Chase looked back, confused as well.

''Dr. Willis?'' He asked then and the man nodded, sat down by Chase's bedside. ''How are you, Robert?''

''I am...not really great.'' Chase said, laying on his side, weak as the fluid was still dripping into his body and House frowned at dr. Willis.

''I did my internship with dr. Willis.'' Chase explained as he saw House frowning.

''Guess you have tons to chat about, I am getting something to drink. You drink that IV empty.'' House smirked as he laid his hand on Chase's shoulder once more before leaving the cubicle.

''I am sorry to see you here instead of the beach. I guess you are here to surf.'' Willis said as he checked the report card next to Robert, when he saw a small note from the nurse.

''Kind off.'' Chase said when he saw Willis eyes filling with tears.

''What is wrong?''

''I am so sorry, Robert. Are you here to get a second opinion? I could look at some possibilities.''

''How do you mean?'' Chase asked confused.

''It says you have cancer.'' Willis said, sad. Chase nodded, numb and Willis sat down on the edge of the gurney, thinking about all the time he had spend with the young doctor when he had had his internship at intensive care.

''Four months.'' Chase sighed. Even shorter than he had been working under Willis. The doctor checked his fluids and sat down, sad by the news he just heard. Robert Chase had been a great doctor and a great man. It was true sad news.

House joined them again and looked at Chase.

''Do you have to stay here tonight?'' He asked worried but Willis also answered that his fluid was getting better and that he trusted Chase under dr. houses care if he wanted to go home.

''I don't want to stay in the hospital.'' Chase said as he laid back on his back and Willis stood up to make a round while House sat down next to Chase.

''I am sorry what I said to you about your God. I respect you and your religion. I shouldn't have said what I said.'' House said actually remorseful and Chase nodded, slowly. It was okay, he did not want to fight with House although he was upset about what House had said, but House never changed and he knew that, but he was also really good to him.

Later that evening House helped Chase sit down in a taxi, Chase hardly getting up from the wheelchair.

''I gotta carry you in the house like you are my bride.''

''So romantic.'' Chase smirked as he pulled his legs in inside, hardly able to sit up as he was so tired and House closed the door for him. Arriving at the holiday home House helped Chase undress and get ready for bad and Chase tried not to feel embarrassed about House helping him. He laid down in bed and House wanted to walk.

''Need anything? Water or...''

''I'm fine.'' Chase said as he pointed at the two bottles of water on his nightstand and he got comfortable as House wanted to walk out.

''You know...if there are any other things you want to do just tell me.'' House said as he realized every day out with Chase could be the last.

''When I can't add days to life, I have to add life to the days.'' Chase said and House nodded, put off the lights and said good night before closing the door.

Chase closed his eyes and tried to sleep but the sleep would not come. As he laid in bed he sat up a little bit, grabbing his notebook and his pen.

_Bucket list._

_- Ride a motorcycle_

_- Festive New Years eve in New York_

Chase stopped writing as there were so many things he wanted to do. But he was limited and he knew it would only get worse.

_- Write a novel_

He removed that one, it was lame. But barely a minute he wrote it down again as he could go it as long as he could type. But he added something. He wanted it to be for Linda, for her age and that all the royalties would be for her so she coul really go to me school as his money now was not enough to pay the whole education.

- _Find a wife for House,_ He wrote down then as he didn't want House to stay lonely and miserable. Slowly he laid the notebook back and curled up in bed as there were so many things he still wanted to before he would die but he knew he simply didn't have the time. Dr. Willis had told him to add life to the days if he couldn't add days to life but he couldn't do all the things he wanted in these three months.

He wanted to make it to New Years eve in seven months and he wanted to make it to his birthday, only three days later on January third!

Slowly he reached out for his phone on the nightstand and dialed James Wilson's number.

''Robert?'' Wilson said surprised on the other side of the line and Chase walked outside so House wouldn't hear him. Right now, he just needed this moment alone, to talk with Wilson.

''What is it?'' Wilson asked worried and Chase looked at the calm waves by the sea.

''I want to join in a trial. I need more time.'' He finally said.

* * *

NOTE: Chase is joining a trial! I hope you liked this chapter and the new storyline of the trial that the story has gone to now. Will it buy him time and will he be able to finish the bucket list if the trial even works? What do you think about his ambitions before he dies?

Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot that you are still reading the story. Please leave a review before you go!


	9. Unfair

_But I'll still believe though there's cracks you'll see,_  
_When I'm on my knees I'll still believe,_  
_And when I've hit the ground, neither lost nor found,_  
_If you'll believe in me I'll still believe_

_- Holland Road, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

**7 days later**

* * *

''Go get an history.'' House said as he looked at the team and they all got up. House grabbed his cane and left the office as well, but to another ward. Slowly he opened the door to one of the patients rooms and closed the door again. The young man in the bed was asleep, fluid still dripping in his body as it had been for days and House checked the bag, realised it was another drug again. Chase groaned for a second and turned a little bit. House checked his vitals and knew he was okay, but the trial made him very sick. Chase was sweating and seemed pale. They had only returned from AUstralia six days ago and before HOuse even knew what was happening Chase had been in a hospital bed doing a trial. At first he had been upset Chase hadn't told him, but he knew it was Chase's decision.

''Hey.'' Chase said as he opened his eyes a little bit and looked at House through his eyelashes.

'''How are you feeling today?'' House said softly, afraid to wake Chase's roommate up and Chase looked at him. ''Terrible, I'm cold...sore...'' Chase said as he turned House's way and reached out for his glasses and House handed them to Chase. Chase was shivering in the bed, even under two layers of blankets and House sat down, worried.

''Do you have some sweater with you?'' House asked and Chase nodded, pointed at the bag in the corner of the room and House took a large hoodie out.

''Billabong. Is there anything not Aussie about you?'' house smirked and he walked to Chase, carefully unhooking the IV's so he could pull the sweater of the t-shirt Chase was wearing and Chase nodded gratefully when he laid back in the pillows and House laid the blankets over him again after hooking him on the IV's.

''Robert, it's MRI day today.'' Chase's roommate suddenly spoke from the other bed and Chase coughed. ''Yes it is. Good news is awaiting us, Jeremy.'' He said and he laid back in the pillows again. House's pager went off and House walked away. Chase reached out, just managing to grab the laptop he put it on his legs and sat up against the pillows.

''Are you scared?'' The teenage boy Jeremy asked in the other bed and Chase looked up.

''No...strangely enough I am not scared.'' Chase said as he looked up. Then he looked down as he realized why it was different for him. For him it would be stretching his deathbed, while for Jeremy it could be a cure.

''I have been battling for three years now...I just don't know if they can try anything else.'' Jeremy said and he fell back asleep as saying the couple of words exhausted him. Chase opened the document he had been working on. Slowly he started typing again, his hands sore and his eyes falling shut every now and then, he tried to work on the story he had started from the first day on. It had not been going fast, after writing about a hundred words he got exhausted and had to stop again. He continued the tale of the kangaroo, Linda, that moved to the United states and to discover this country as she would never be here with him.

House walked back into the office, reasoning with the team again about the diagnosis and as Taub and Foreman.

''Chase is getting news about the trial today, right?'' Foreman asked and house nodded.

''Where is thirteen?'' House asked as he looked around.

''She is with the patient...but I have a feeling that patient is Chase.'' Taub said and House nodded as they kept on diagnosing. He was glad Robert didn't have to be alone on a day as important as this one.

In the room, a nurse came to get Jeremy for the MRI.

''Ice cream when we get good news.'' Jeremy said as the nurse helped him in his wheelchair.

''Yes, I am buying.'' Chase said, knowing he would be up soon too.

''Yeah, you better.'' Jeremy smirked and Chase waved at him as they wheeled him away. Chase tried to write again but the door opened and Thirteen walked in and he put the laptop away.

''Hey, I want to wish you good luck today.'' She said as she gave him a hug, carefully. She had been there with him every day since he started the trial. Chase looked pretty bad but not worse than yesterday when he could hardly open his eyes.

''You are going to get great news, I am sure.'' She encouraged Chase and he smiled. ''Hopefully.''

After chatting for a few minutes about what happened in the office she left and Chase put his laptop away, waiting for the nurses to pick him up for MRI. Slowly he made a cross and put his hands together.

''Dear lord, please look over me and my friend Jeremy today. We need your blessing today. He even more than me. Please look after him and his family. He needs to get better. Watch, O Lord, with those who wake, or watch, or weep tonight, and give Your angels charge over those who sleep. Tend Your sick ones. Rest Your weary ones. Bless Your dying ones. Soothe Your suffering ones. Pity Your afflicted ones. Shield Your joyous ones. And all for Your love's sake. Amen'' Chase finished his prayer and looked up as nurse entered his room.

He got taken to MRI and remembered the MRI he had almost a month ago, that had told him the bad news and after having lunch with Jeremy in his room he was brought to Wilson after Jeremy for the results.

''I got some good news, Chase. The tumor in your head ahs shrunken a little.'' Wilson smiled and Chase opened his mouth but he was too surprised to say something. Finally he managed to smile and realize what it meant.

''Is it small enough to operate now? Can you finally do something!? Can the trial cure me!?'' Chase smiled as he almost got up in excitement, his body got a new blast of energy after the good news.

''No, no and no. We can continue the trial until your body gets immune for it but it will win you time. A year maybe, but a year is an awful lot of time.'' Wilson said sympathetic. Chase was disappointed that it couldn't cure him but it was more than he had before.

''But it's a trial, right? You don't know how fast my body will get immune to the drug.''

''The only problem is is that there are so many nasty chemicals in there that we can't give you more then a certain dose as it is a trial. Otherwise it will kill you.''

Chase tried not to think about the paradox in the situation. What was going to give him life was going to kill him if he wanted too much life. He nodded understanding and Wilson told him about his treatment.

''We are starting the same trial again in a few days, giving you some time to strengthen up so you can take it better.''

Chase nodded again and House knocked on the door, ready to take Chase back to his room. He couldn't wait to talk to Jeremy, the boy had gotten the same great news. They were going to have ice cream!

''Chase, wait.'' Wilson said and Chase looked back at Wilson took the wheelchair. ''We tested you, Jeremy and the other three patients all today. Only you and another man benefited. Jeremy didn't. He got worse, the chemicals made him very sick. We can't help him anymore, he is going to die soon. I wanted you to know because you are not sharing a room anymore, he is moved to terminal care.''

Chase looked to the ground. House laid his hand on his shoulder and Chase supported his face with his hand as he tried not to cry and House took him back to his room. He couldn't say anything, all the happiness and energy in him seemed destroyed again. In his room, he looked at the empty bed and House tried to help him in bed, but Chase couldn't find the energy anymore.

''Chase!'' House said as he tried to lift Chase up and the man almost fell to the floor. Finally Chase put his feet on the floor and moved to the bed, pulling his legs on. House lifted up the blanket and wanted to lay them over Chase but Chase's lip suddenly started so shake and worried he looked at the man, whom finally broke down in loud sobbing with long draws and sniffs. For a second House didn't know what to do until he pulled Chase against his shoulder, Chase crying with his face in House's jacket.

''Jeremy was only eighteen, it's not fair!'' Chase cried.

''Why him, why not me?'' Chase said mad, his face still hidden.

''I...I don't know.'' House said, not knowing what to say as this wasn't a puzzle he would ever be able to solve.

* * *

NOTE: Chase got good news but can he overcome the sad news about Jeremy? Is Wilson realistic and can Chase really life another year? Will he finish his story for his little niece?

Thank you so much for reading I hope you liked this chapter and think it is realistic. Sorry I skipped the last days in Australia but I tought to get some ore progress in the story. Like I said, I am not a medical professional and I hope what I wrote is realistic, because although it is based on some people it's not exactly the same story and this part is not written from experience. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it.


	10. Graffiti

_So when your hope's on fire_  
_But you know your desire_  
_Don't hold a glass over the flame_  
_Don't let your heart grow cold_  
_I will call you by name_  
_I will share your road_

_- Hopeless Wanderer, Mumford and Sons _

* * *

**_Two days later_**

* * *

Chase put his laptop in his bag so he was ready to go home for a few days until the next treatment and slowly he walked to the bathroom and got dressed. Slowly he put the jeans on, tired already and he sat down for a second. He was feeling a little better then two days ago, but he felt weak. He had lost a lot of weight during the treatment and he knew he looked terrible, but he wanted to carry on now so he would feel better soon, because if his mind was negative it would work just as bad on his body.

''Chase?'' He heard House in his room and quick he put his sweater on and walked back.

''Yeah?'' He asked as he put his glasses on and get ready to go to the diagnostics office, where he would stay a little longer because he liked to be there, it remembered him of old times, when he was not sick.

''How well are you feeling today?'' House asked as Chase lifted his bag up and Chase shrugged.

''Feeling okay, I guess.'' Chase said as he wanted to spend his day at the office. He knew he wasn't allowed to complain after the good news two days ago.

Maybe he could help them out a little bit a little bit in the office and work on his book.

''Well, if you feel good enough, let's get working on that bucket lists of yours.'' House said as he pointed at the notebook, the bucketlist upfront as he had added some things yesterday. Chase tucked it in his bag, his face red as he was afraid House would think the list was stupid. Instead house held up some keys.

''Guess who got his motorcycle all gassed up for a ride.''

Chase started to laugh, thinking House was joking but House looked very serious.

''I don't know if I can...my body hurts...''

''It's your decision.''

Suddenly he thought about the fact that Jeremy was dying not even a hallway away from him and realized he was lucky he still had the chance. He had even gotten another change with maybe twelve more months and slowly he reached out to the jacket laying on top of his back. His leather jacket and he put it on.

''Let's do this.''

They made their way outside and House handed him a helmet and Chase put on the sunglasses and the helmet and House sat down on the large, retro bike.

Chase carefully climbed on the bike and put his arms around House, tightly, afraid he would fall backwards and House also put his helmet on his head. He looked around.

''Are you ready?'' House yelled over the loud roaring of the motorbike and Chase nodded. Holding House tightly he braced himself as they drove from the parking lot and the motorbike suddenly drove away fast. Chase looked over House's shoulder as they drove onto the road and drove farther away.

The wind was brushing over his face as they drove over the road and the sun shone on his face. It felt so great to be outside of the hospital and they raced over the street out of Princeton. Chase raised one arm and cheered loud as he felt free, alive, as the bike rushed over the street and House honked the horn as they left Princeton and the sun finally got out it's hiding place behind the clouds. Chase kept his fist up and yelled again. He was alive and he had even gotten more time! He let go with his other hand and spread his arms against the wind but House stopped the bike.,

''You want to fall off and die?!'' House said mad but when he saw the euphoria on Chase's face he stopped talking and gave him a smile. Chase slowly got his hands back on House's jacket and they drove away again.

About two hours later they arrived at the coast and Chase was laughing as they got of the bike and cheered loud as he got the helmet off. He had always wanted to ride a bike but he never did after he had gotten a car and didn't have time anymore to ride a bike.

''Let's get something to drink, shall we?'' House proposed as they were close to a bar and Chase nodded, walked after him.

''A...coke and a water.'' House ordered. Usually he would have gone for a scotch, or at least a beer but not now Chase couldn't keep anything down but water and he didn't want to drink especially because he had to drive back with Chase on the back. For the first time ever, he felt some responsibility as he had to take Chase back.

Chase took his medication with the water and looked at House.

''This was so great. Thank you so much.''

''Told you we were going to do whatever you like. That is also a lot now that you got some good news.'' House smiled but Chase's smile disappeared as house said so.

''What is wrong?''

''It is...the trial gave me a nasty feeling after I heard about Jeremy. It's unfair that it worked for me and not for him.''

''I am so Chase, but you can't help it. Sometimes people get lucky and sometimes they don't.''

Chase nodded, looking at the wooden bar.

''It's not fair. He is only 18. He wants to become a lawyer and make something of his life. He liked going out with friends, drawing graffiti. A teen who should have the future of becoming a lawyer.'' Chase sniffed and mad he hit his fist on the bar.

''It's not fair! He is supposed to have a future, not die in a hospital bed before he even had his first legal beer and put a foot in college.''

House nodded understanding and laid his hand on Chase's shoulder.

''You are just a poor soul just like Jeremy. One day you will be dying in a hospital bed and without a future and it is just that unfair.'' House spoke honestly and Chase looked at house, just as mad.

''I am twenty-nine. I had somewhat of a life, he is eighteen, he never had a life!'' Chase said them happy and House nodded.

''But it is still unfair. Twenty-nine is so young.''

Chase was finally quiet until he ordered another water and shrugged.

''Life is unfair I guess.'' Chase said then and House nodded.

''You know, I didn't read everything on your list. I didn't want to because it was your list and I don't want to get you upset as it is yours. Just the first things. New york on New Year's eve should be amazing and we did this today. We are going to do everything you want.''

At first Chase was confused House was not the manipulative bastard anymore but that he actually seemed to care about Chase and his feelings for once and Chase looked worried.

''What if I die before the new year?''

''You won't because you have to promise me you will see your thirtieth year on this earth and if I am right your birthday is on January third.''

Chase nodded. ''I promise.''

''Good, because there are so many things we still got to do. Like driving back to Princeton for instance.'' House said and Chase nodded and got up. ABout two hours later they arrived back at the hospital and House went to get his bag from the office. Chase walked to the office to take his stuff so he could go home, but then he saw Jeremy's father approaching him. He stopped walking as the man stopped standing in front of him. His eyes were read and the dad had been crying. Scared Chase looked at him and he closed the door he was opening.

''I...I got something for you...you are Robert Chase, right?''

Chase nodded and took the envelope the dad held out for him and he looked at the small note in his hands.

''Jeremy made it for you.'' The dad sniffed and Chase opened the envelope and took the paper out, looked at the nice graffiti drawing that was in there. The lines were done with a dark marker and the last letters were not coloured, but it was clear the letters said **_Don't Give Up_** and Robert looked at it, his eyes filling with tears as it was so meaningful that the boy made it to him.

''Can I thank him tomorrow, in person?'' Chase asked as he put it back in the envelope, afraid it would get crumbled or damaged and he looked back at the dad, whom started to cry again.

''Jeremy passed away this afternoon...''

* * *

NOTE: Can Chase overcome the death of the person he had hoped that would outlive him? Will it scatter his hope in the trial and make him do stupid things? Will he break his promise to House about making it to his birthday?

Thank you so much for reading I hope you liked this chapter and thought it was realistic. Please leave a reviews and tell me what you thought and maybe what you hope to see in the story!


	11. Worse Days

_But my heart was colder when you'd gone_  
_And I lost my head_  
_  
_

_- Whispers in the Dark, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

**6 days later**

* * *

Chase looked as Wilson unhooked the IV line and helped him with getting the black jacket on. Chase tried to stand up with Wilson's help and sat down in the hospital wheelchair. The small walk from the bed to the wheelchair drained all of this power and he hid his face in his hands. He felt a hand of his shoulder and looked up at Wilson, nodding that he was okay. He was just sick and tired of being sick and tired. Today was even more miserable because the reason that he left the hospital was so he could attend Jeremy's funeral and it made him feel even more horrible.

He checked himself in the mirror, hoping his black t-shirt and jacket would do as his shirt that was supposed to be with the jacket had become way to big now he had lost os much weight and made him seem even more sick than he already looked in his face.

House entered and brushed Chase's hair as Chase was too weak to do it himself. His hair was still really short as House had cut it short again earlier this week and Chase still hated it, but he knew it was better this way. As house started to push the wheelchair out of the room, Chase looked on the note on his nightstand. Don't give up.

House felt bad for Chase as he looked now with the second treatment. His face had lost all colour and his eyes and cheeks were sunken. His hair was getting thinner and Chase's hands were trembling, probably because he was cold again. He was cold all the time now. What hit House the most, was the hospital bracelet, the proof that Chase was a patient not instead of a doctor.

House took Chase to his car and Chase felt bad he was not able to walk, but House told it was fine as he could lean on the wheelchair, which made his walking pretty easy, but it did not make Chase feel any better. He wished he could walk and he tried to yesterday, but he had been too weak and he had spend his day in bed, sleeping and writing a little. The book was not coming along quickly at all as he was tired and fell asleep pretty easily. The treatment made him feel tired and sick but he knew it was worth it if he got more time. He needed more time. He had another roommate now, an annoying older man, whom kept blaming him for everything that happened in the room and House was still trying to get Chase in a private room, but Wilson wanted to keep the people on the trial together and there were not enough private rooms for that in the department.

Both Chase and House were quiet as they drove to the church where Jeremy's memorial would be held. Chase because he was too tired and upset to say something and House because he knew Chase was to tired and upset. Chase was almost crying as they arrived and House laid his hand on his shoulder.

''If you can't do this, it's okay. His family will understand it's hard on you and you are under treatment.'' He said as Chase looked like he could pass out any second. But Chase shook his head and they went inside. They went to say their condolences to Jeremy's family and his mom suddenly hugged Robert.

''Thank you for being here. It means a lot, especially because Jeremy told us how happy he was that you got good news. He was happy for you.'' His mother said with a smile and Chase didn't know what to say. Right now, he felt both happy and conflicted. He was angry that Jeremy passed, sad that he passed and he felt guilty that he got life extension while Jeremy was in a coffin. House and he went to the back of the church.

''What is wrong?'' House asked as Chase was almost crying. He was afraid Chase was in pain as he was bending his back.

''I feel so guilty. Why did I do to deserve those extra months?'' Chase sniffed.

''You are a good person -''

''Oh and Jeremy wasn't?'' Chase snarled back as he sat up again and tried to hide his crying from the other people. Chase listened to the stories his family was telling them and he tried not to cry again, but he broke when his little brother started to talk about the future he dreamed about and House rubbed over Chase's back. While most people went to the cemetery, House insisted on taking Chase back to the hospital.

''I am not going back.''

''Chase, you can't do it anymore. I can see it in your face. You are too sick, admit it.'' House said then and finally Chase agreed, maybe because he was simply too wake to argue with House. House took him back to the hospital and brought him to his room. Chase was glad his roommate was gone, for a test or so and House helped him undress and back in his sweatpants and hoodie, the only things that kept him warm enough in bed as he was so cold. House helped him in bed, stumbling because of his legs and he pulled the blankets over Chase as he laid comfortable. Chase fell asleep almost immediately and Wilson walked back in.

''Back?'' He asked surprised as he had expected them to be out the whole day but House shook his head. He had wanted to be able for Chase to have a properly goodbye with his friend but letting him stay there would have done him more bad than good.

Wilson got the IV's dripping again, but Chase remained asleep. He looked so small in the bed, so fragile and House wanted to leave as he couldn't see Chase like this. He stepped out of the room, Wilson following him shortly.

''You care too much.'' Wilson said. ''You know Chase is dying. You can't save him. You will be broken when he dies.''

House nodded as he knew that. He knew he would be broken when Chase would die but it was not a reason not to be close with Chase now. They were both lonely, with broken dreams. Wilson got paged away and House walked back in the room, sitting down by the bedside as Chase was still asleep. House knew he would be for a while as the treatment took a lot of his energy and he took a book from Chase's nightstand, reading it.

''House? Can I...water?'' Chase asked then, drowsy and House let him drink some water. Chase turned on his side and House pulled the blanket over him again.

''Here, I got you this too, for when you get lonely.'' House said then as he saw the kangaroo plushie beside the bed he had put there before one day when Chase was asleep. Chase smirked as it was the one from House's office, which he had put on a chair there to annoy Chase.

''Joey can stay on the ground.'' Chase said weakly but House put the kangaroo beside him.

''He will keep you warm. By the way, I think his name is McPouch, not Joey.'' House smirked as Chase looked at the kangaroo beside him but Chase pushed it out of bed and closed his eyes again.

''Rest some more.'' House said then and Chase fell asleep again, but with a small smile now.

* * *

NOTE: Honestly, should I continue this story? Right now, I am not sure. This story is really hard for me write and it get's hardly any reads. I guess it is just not good enough. It means a lot to me that you are still reading the story but I am not sure if I can still do it like this...I try but it doesn't seem good enough. Please tell me what I am doing wrong so I can still make this story interesting because it is a story I want to tell, but right now I just don't know anymore. Please tell me what you thought and if I should continue.


	12. Roommates

_But you are not alone in this_  
_And you are not alone in this_  
_As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand_  
_Hold your hand_

_- Timshel, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

**3 days later**

* * *

Chase typed, slowly, letter for letter and stopped for a moment to tap the space bar and he relaxed for a second, hardly able to type on the keyboard as his hands were so tired.

''Do you have to type so loud?'' His roommate suddenly said and Chase laid his laptop away. The last three days his roommate had been complaining about him all the time and as he didn't want to get in more problems with the man he decided to stop typing. he was tired anyway. As a doctor he knew how stressed some people were and they tend to vent it out on other people, so he tried not to get upset about it. But it was pretty bad with this guy. He was angry because he was sick and the trial made him even more sick, but he seemed to have forgotten that Chase was going through the same.

''Lunch.'' The nurse said as she walked in but Chase had his eyes closed and kept them that way, hopefully she would put the lunch down and he could eat it when he had the energy for it.

''Mr. Chase?'' She asked and he could hear her putting the tray down but he didn't move. Hopefully he would fall asleep soon so he had the power to eat the lunch later. He knew he needed the lunch but the treatment was making him feel awful again. He was tired and his muscles were sore and he had troubles raising his arms to even eat.

The treatment would stop in two days and hopefully he would feel better then, so he could write more and complete his list. This was the final treatment he would get in a while of the trial as James was afraid he would damage his low immune system even more with the nasty chemicals and he was so weak not that James also was afraid that his body couldn't take it anymore. He was already more prone to diseases.

''Mr. Chase was awake just a minute ago.'' His roommate said but Chase ignored it and as the nurse walked out he slowly turned around, pulling the blanket over himself and ignoring the annoying eating sounds his roommate was making and he tried to sleep, to rest his sore body and kill some time as the IV was still dripping in his arms. Killing time meant he would get out of here sooner and could get back to the list. Plus, he would finally feel better.

He slept for a little and finally had lunch, taking a few bites of the yoghurt but couldn't bring much more down and he tried to write a little more, but his roommate started sighing again.

''You are typing like a machine gun!''

Sad Chase put his laptop aside again and as House entered Robert sat up with a lot of effort.

''Sit down.''

''No, he just has to be annoying.'' The roommate sighed and Chase looked at House.

''I want to walk for a bit.'' He said as he dragged himself on the edge of the bed and sat up. He almost fell as he stood up but walked out of the room, leaning on House and they were barely out of the door when Chase almost collapsed and House helped him sit down on the bench in the hallway.

''You idiot, you are in no state to wal-'' House didn't finish the sentence as Chase was almost crying.

''What is wrong?'' House asked worried but before he got an answer Chase burst out in loud sobbing and a little awkward House pulled him against his shoulder, comforting him.

''I...I can't do it anymore...I don't want the treatment anymore.'' Chase sobbed and House rubbed over his back, still a little awkward, but he knew this was what people did when they comforted somebody.

''Does the treatment make you feel that horrible? Are you in pain?'' He asked worried but Chase looked back at House now as he pulled free from his arms.

''Yes but that is not the worst. It's the roommate he won't let me sleep or do anything without complaining. I can't take it anymore.'' Chase cried. ''He snored all night and I can't sleep so sleep during the day but then he wakes me up for nothing.''

House nodded understanding, thinking about a way to help Chase.

''Come, I'll bring you back to bed and you go to sleep, When you wake up you will be in your room so you can finish the treatment and you will better after that.'' House promised and Chase slowly nodded. House helped him up, hardly able to help him but he managed to get Chase back in bed and he told the roommate he should let Chase sleep for a while. Then House walked back to the office.

''We got a job to do. Walk along!'' House said as he walked into the office and Thirteen, Foreman and Taub looked up, surprised and Taub frowned, as he was wondering what House was planning again.

They followed him and he walked to a patient's room. A woman looked up at the team, surprised and House checked her chart.

''Yep, this one is leaving tomorrow. Bring her to Chase's room.''

The team did so, confused and in Chase's room, Foreman and Taub were almost shocked as they saw Chase, as they hadn't seem him in a while. He had become so thin and pale and he was curled up in the bed, clamping the kangaroo plushie almost like he was in pain and Foreman felt bad, as the once strong and cocky man almost seemed a little boy now.

''Now, take him back to the room.'' House said, almost as if they were stupid for not understanding what House was planning to do but Thirteen understood, as she knew how much the roommate had been complainging about Chase for nothing. Taub and Foreman started taking Chase to the now empty room and Thirteen walked to the bed of his roommate, looking at the scene that was happening in his room, baffled.

''What do you think you are doing?''

''We are giving this poor man a new room so he can actually rest and doesn't have the burden of you. You are a terrible man, you know.'' Thirteen said, angry at the man and the man looked up at her with a weird expression.

''I am going to file a complaint against you.''

''Dr. Remy Hadley. Do your worst.'' She said as she walked away from the bed, leaving the room with House, the woman looking at her new roommate confused as she had no idea what just happened.

''Hi.'' She said then, a little uneasy and the man just looked away.

On the hallway, Chase woke up as they were moving his bed and Foreman took his hand.

''Hey buddy, we are just bringing you to a new room''

''That's good.'' Chase said weak but with a smile. They got him all ready and comfortable in the new room and Foreman and Thirteen stayed with him. Taub walked out and House did so after a few minutes, bumping into Cuddy.

''Should I even ask?''

''Probably not since you already seem to know.''

''I am going to tell the nurses staff to bring Chase back. Sorry House, but you can't do this to the woman.''

''Oh and Chase is allowed to be a in a room with somebody who makes him miserable instead of better? The woman is going home in a few hours and Chase needs some rest! Walk in there and see how bad he is and then you tell me we have to put him back in that room!'' House said angry. Cuddy slowly nodded.

''I will figure something out, then.'' She said, still a little bit angry but as she looked through the window, she knew House was right and that Chase couldn't take it much longer anymore.

Cuddy walked away and House walked to Wilson, to tell Chase was in another room, while Chase was finally smiling in his new room.

''Thank you so much.'' He whispered weakly at Thirteen and Foreman.

''We are always here for you.'' Foreman said as he nodded at Chase and Thirteen pulled his blanket up higher as Chase went to sleep again, a lot happier now as he knew a lot of people were having his back.

* * *

NOTE: Everybody has Chase's back and maybe he just needed this incident to realize that again. The next chapter will be happier though as he will feel a little better and slowly can start thinking how he wants to spend the remainder of time he has left.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. It means a lot that you still are and I am really glad people still want me to continue. Thank you so much and please leave a review before you go!


	13. Home

''You know, I can still walk.'' Chase said as the nurse brought him to the exit of the hospital in a wheelchair and he knew it was policy, that it had something to do with insurance, but it pissed him off. The tumor in his head might had stopped growing for now, but the tumors in his spine kept growing and were already pushing against his spine and he knew that when that got worse, he would lose the ability to walk and he wanted to keep walking as much as he could now.

Just outside of the door he wanted to get up out of the wheelchair, but a hand pushed him down and threw a cane in his hands. House started to push the wheelchair, leaning on the handles of it make his walking easier.

''House, this is not my wheelchair.'' Chase said as he looked at the hospital wheelchair.

''I am sure hospital insurance is working on a wheelchair for you that is more comfortable. At least, I told him to do so.'' House said as he had told Cuddy to get Chase a comfortable wheelchair, as he would need it more and more and Chase sighed deep. He didn't want to get a wheelchair. He didn't want to be sick anymore, he just wanted to live his life and do his bucket list. He wanted to make fun and enjoy the life again and now he knew he needed to get more power again so he could do those things again, before is would be too late.

he knew it could be over sooner than he wished, although the trial had really stretched out his lifespan, the tumors in his back were still growing and because his immune system was really suppressed now he was afraid he would get sick, which would be disastrous.

House brought him to the car and helped Chase stand up and get in the car. Chase did not like House driving, but he was also glad he didn't have to go home alone.

''We should do some groceries.'' House said then as he stopped by the store and Chase got out of the car, refusing the wheelchair and they walked inside. Chase hardly lifted up his feet, but seemed to be so happy that he was out of the hospital that House just let him be. Chase walked so slow even House could easily keep up with him, but he knew they should take the time as Chase looked at the food. House just let him decide as he had lost so much weight he just wanted Chase to eat a decent meal, whatever it was he wanted now.

''What do you want to eat tonight? You can choose whatever you want.'' House said as they walked through the supermarket as he wanted Chase to eat a decent meal after hardly eating and a lot of throwing up in the hospital.

''Almost feels like my birthday.'' Chase smirked and House laughed back.

''Joking, my parents never let me choose some meal on my birthday.'' Chase said then as he was thinking about what he wanted to eat but he also knew that he didn't want to think about his parents right now. He didn't want to think about his mom but especially not about his dad, because he knew he was exactly the same kind of ass as his father, not telling his sister he was sick.

''I love me some butter chicken...or Australian pie.'' Chase decided then and House nodded.

''Then we make both.''

''What?''

''Well, I said whatever you want.''

Chase and House filled the cart will all sorts of groceries. Healthy ones to strengthen up but also a lot of good, tasty stuff to fatten him up, as he was barely more than skin over bones.

At his house, they made meal together and Chase sighed delighted as they sat down on the couch with their plates of butter chicken, watching a movie. For the first time in weeks he finally ate something he liked and he liked to be at his apartment. The one he bought when he came to Princeton never felt like a home before now, before he knew what it was like to sleep in a strange bed for so long. He knew what it was like to be a patient now and why patients were longing to go home. That never happened to him before as he never felt at home somewhere, but in the hospital, in the diagnostics office.

House looked at Chase, lounging on the couch, hardly any muscles and fat on his body left. His shirt was too big and so were his jeans, his face was too thin and his hair was short, but it was still Chase.

''Do you need your glasses?'' House asked as Chase was squinting his eyes.

''I am not really following the movie. Too tired.'' Chase said and House nodded, finished watching the movie. Chase was asleep on the couch when it was done and House tried to wake him up. Chase opened his eyes for a bit but kept on sleeping again then. House watched the docu that on and knew he had to bring Chase to bed.

Chase was still asleep and House wanted to help him up to bring him to bed. House leaned on his cane as he he dragged Chase's slumped body to the bedroom as he seemed asleep, or he was really really sleepily and House helped him sit down on the bed and got his shoes off.

''You know what I want to do tomorrow?'' Chase said then.

''No.'' House replied as he helped Chase undress and helped Chase to the bathroom, so he could get himself ready for the night, giving him some privacy as he sat down on the bedside.

''Who changed my bathroom?'' Chase asked then.

''Hospital insurance. Told them to get your shower adjusted so you can take a seated shower when you are tired.'' House explained and Chase sighed deep, realized he needed it and carried on with brushing his teeth and getting all ready for the night. He walked out of the bathroom, having a hard time with the few steps to the bed as his legs were so tired and his back was killing him. House handed him the pills he needed to take and finally he slid in bed.

''You haven't told me what you want to do tomorrow.'' House said as Chase almost fell asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow and House pulled the blanket over him.

''Paragliding.'' Chase said then, his eyes already closed and half asleep.

''You are kidding me, right? Or do you really want to kill me?'' House said.

''I want to fly.'' Chase said then, really almost asleep and House sighed.

''Then I guess we really go paragliding soon.'' House said, not looking forward but if it was something Chase really wanted to do, it was something they had to do now his body was still functioning as much as it could.

Chase smiled for a small second and dozed off then, House making sure he was comfortable and warm and he left then, taking a taxi to his own apartment as he didn't want to belittle Chase by staying over. Besides, his apartment was only a few blocks away. Slowly he took the note from his pocket, Chase bucket list which he had copied when Chase had a test and he looked at number 7, paragliding.

''Chase, you are moron.'' He grumbled then inarticulately but he knew he would take Chase as soon as the boy had become strong enough again.

* * *

NOTE: Chase is finally home, the trial did it's work, stretching his life with more time, but will it still be enough time to finish the whole list and can House even help him to fulfill all he wants to do?

I am really wondering if you want me to continue this story, as it barely gets reads. I hope that you are still reading the story and want me to continue it. But right now I don't know if people still like this story. I know it is a sad topic and it is hard to read and personal, but I hope it is a story that is good enough to keep reading. Please tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue, or finish the story on a really short note.


	14. Surprise

**1 month later **

* * *

Chase woke up, confused as the doorbell was ringing and slowly he got up from the kitchen table, feeling stupid for falling asleep there again. Slowly he walked to the door and checked who was there. As it was House, he opened the door.

''So, what is on the list for today? We did the paragliding, we went to the ice hockey game, we went karting and and it's wednesday, so we should be doing something.'' House concluded as that was the deal.

''I don't know.'' Chase shrugged as he was tired and he didn't know what they should do anymore, There were some things he still wanted to do, but those were just a few things. He just wanted to live a normal life as long as he could and right now he felt not up for draining his body of energy again. The last few times they had gone out to do something like this, he had been in bed the whole thursday and friday, because he had no energy and his back and head were killing him. Saturdays were the days he spend writing and napping. Sometimes Thirteen or Foreman would come by. Sunday's he spend the way he felt like, which was usually sleeping, or reading and monday's and Tuesday's he spend at the hospital, trying to help out in the office. The only places he came was the restaurant just down the block where he got food if he didn't want to cook, he also went to supermarket when he could. If he couldn't, Foreman would do it for him. Then there was the last place he went, which was the hospital. Month's ago he had been able to run to Trenton if he felt like running and when he was even more in shape, he ran back too, instead of taking the bus back. Now he could barely make it down the street. That was what bothered him the most.

But it was not like this gloomy October weather was really inviting to go outside. The only thing that brightened him up was the news that his sister had a job, which he only heard two weeks ago, but she had been working for three months now, but she didn't want to tell him before she was assured, but now she had a contract.

''Maybe we can just grab some lunch.'' House offered and Chase nodded then.

''Where, how late?'' Chase said has he still had to get showered and changed as he wearing the same clothes as yesterday after falling asleep on his laptop again.

''Fine, see you at that hip Italian sandwich bullcrap at one.'' House said.

''If it's bullcrap, why are we going there?''

''Because hot girls come there.''

Chase smirked and closed the door. He walked to his bathroom and started at the beginning of the row with bottles of pills. One he needed to take, more to treat the side effects and even more to treat the side effects of those. It was just one long row of things that made sure he could still function and after the whole line he got in the shower, happy after all that Ouse already got the shower adjusted as it was harder and harder to keep his balance with the tumor in his back growing. He got ready and dressed and sat down by the laptop, wrote a little more before it was time to go. The story was getting longer and longer and he hoped he could finish it...before it was too late. There were moment he thought about telling House about the story, as he trusted House with everything, but this was something he wanted to finish before he would die, for his own family.

Then, he got up and walked to the door, grabbed his coat and walked outside, shivering. Even with the coat he was still cold, while it was not so cold yet. It was gloomy and dreary, but not cold. Checking his watch he knew he had to walk on if he still wanted to be in time, as House would probably call a whole search team with dogs if he would show up five minutes late. But he had to admit it made him feel good, that somebody finally really cared about him. Not like his parents, that never cared. Now the person he had least suspected it from, cared the most.

Barely one minute late, he entered the restaurant, hanging his coat and walking to the table where HOuse was already sitting.

''Your limp is getting worse, you are starting to walk like me.'' House said as he had seen him walking down the street. As the tumor was pressing against his nerves walking was getting worse and especially his left leg seemed to get affected, but Chase just shrugged and sat down.

''So, what's it gonna be. The usual tiny bite and then handing the sandwich to me? In that case I guess I should decide what you order because I am eating it.'' House said and Chase looked up.

''No way, I am hungry, I might even eat half of it.'' Chase said with a wry smile as he looked through the menu and choose one.

''Happy you are finally feeling a little hungry.'' House said as they ordered and Chase nodded.

''Behind me, nice girl, your age. Sitting alone.'' House said then, softly and Chase looked over his shoulder. She was sitting with her face towards him, looking down at her tablet, tapping it with her finger, then looking up as if she knew he was looking and give him a small smile.

''So?'' Chase asked then as he looked back at House.

''So, I am going to the bathroom and you are going to invite her over for dinner because she was just complaining about it being hard to cook for only one person.'' House said as he got up and walked away and Chase gave the woman a smile again.

''Your father?'' She asked then.

''Kind off.'' Chase said and she nodded.

''Yes, my kid. But luckily moved out 15 years ago, has got the same problem as you that he always cooks too much for one person...you two should eat together!'' House said as he looked at the woman and at Robert.

''I could cook something...'' The woman said, blushing.

''He makes great...food. You should go to him.'' House said he walked to the bathroom, hopefully the girl would stay over and would make Chase feel a little better...if something happened at night. It always been a part of his life.

''Robert.'' Chase said at the table and the woman smiled. ''Nadia...well, see you tonight then, i guess.''

He nodded and handed a napkin, his address written on it and looked as she walked away.

Maybe it would make him feel better, he realized then. He would finally meet somebody else than the small circle of people around him and if something happened, maybe he would feel a little more like his old self.

At home he was cooking salmon with risotto and opened the door for Nadia a little later, happy she came over.

He offered her a glass of wine and was glad when she choose a white wine, as he wanted so share one but he put his water in his glass with only a tiny bit of wine.

THey had dinner and she kept chatting about her work and he tried to care about it, but he wasn't really interested. hopefully he would care more about the part that was coming later and what he always had enjoyed so much.

''Can I get a tour through your apartment?'' She asked as he cleaned the plates from the table and he nodded. She walked after him and he showed the small office, feeling embarrassed for the paperwork that was stashing up and walked to his bedroom.

''Bathroom is here to the right.'' Chase said as he sat down on the bed and rubbed through his eyes. He wanted to enjoy this...enjoy the things he enjoyed before, but he was so tired.

''Jee, these are a lot of pills.'' Nadia said from the bathroom and Robert didn't respond. She picked up a few bottles, checked what was on them but the names were unfamiliar and after fixing her hair she pulled the sweater over her head, fixing her lace bra and walked to the bedroom, rocking her hips but when she arrived at the bed, the young blonde with whom she had gone home was asleep, slumped on the bed, with his clothes still on. Annoyed she got dressed again and walked out, leaving the man on his bed as he was probably too drunk.

Robert woke up as his phone was ringing, confused as the girl that had been eating was gone and he had been asleep on the bed.

''Robert.'' He mumbled as he got up and looked at the open front door, confused.

''This is Judith...me and Linda are at the airport, surprise!''

* * *

NOTE: Chase couldn't stay awake...but that last announcement surely woke him up! Can he still keep his illness from his sister now? Or will he tell her?

I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the late update. I am speeding the story up a little bit now. I hope you liked the new direction it is going because i am not sure if you liked the last one. Please do leave a review with what you thought and if you still want me to continue the story!


	15. Lies

A whole week, a whole week he had tried to hide how sick he was. He had visited a lot of places with them and he had tried to skip a few days with them, lying that he had to be in the hospital for work and those days he had just been sleeping, trying to build a little energy. He was exhausted, worn out and his body and leg were even worse than usual. But he was also glad that they were here. He enjoyed talking with Linda and how passionate she was at school and about the things she saw about doctors on tv and he told her things about the job.

The last night they had dinner at his place and after dinner he and his sister were talking while Linda yawned.

''You have a very early flight, right?'' Robert said and his sister and niece nodded.

''You can stay over with me if you like and I could bring you to the hospital.'' Chase offered and his sister nodded, as they had already checked out at the hotel, figuring they could stay close to the airport, but this was okay too.

''Come on, let's get you in bed.'' Robert said as he walked to his bedroom with Linda and she walked to her suitcase, grabbed her pyjamas and laid down in his bed.

''Where are you going to sleep tonight?'' She asked then, worried.

''On the sofa.'' He said as he tucked her in. Linda turned around and fell asleep and he sat there for a few seconds, wishing he could spend more time with her and he walked back to the living room.

''Scotch?'' He asked then and his sister looked up. ''Oh yeah.''

He walked to the cabinet and poured two glasses. He knew he shouldn't drink but what should he be scared of? dying?

He handed one to his sister and sat down on the other side of the table.

''You are limping.''

''Yeah.'' Robert said as he held up his glass. ''To your job. To you and Linda.''

''To us, being a family again.''

''Yeah.'' Judith said and she took a sip. '''Why are you limping?''

''It's nothing.''

''I know it is something, you look terrible. You lost a lot of weight and your hair is thinning...there is something wrong, I can see it.''

Robert looked at the table, in his glass.

''I -I...please don't tell Linda, but I have been through chemo recently.''

''Oh my...Robbie, are you okay?'' Judith asked shocked.

''Yeah, I am. The brain tumor is gone. But the limping is a side effect. It will get better, I will get all better.'' He assured her although he was lying. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't. He knew he was an arse, just like their dad but how much he tried, he couldn't tell her.

''You should have told me, when you were in Australia, were you already sick?''

''Yeah.'' Chase admitted. ''That is why I wanted to make it up with you, now I am glad I did.''

At least that was not a lie.

''Why didn't you tell me then?''

''Because you seemed to be going through enough already.'' Robert said and she stood up.

''You should have told me.'' She said upset and walked away, to his bedroom and he knew she would sleep with Linda. He thought about the long line of pills on the sink. He needed to take a few...and he needed to get himself ready for the night. Soft he knocked on the door and after he heard a few sniffs and sobs the door was opened. His sister hugged him, out of nowhere.

''I am sorry, Robbie. I am sorry. I just want you to get better.''

''I am better.'' He lied and she nodded, drying the tears and she pointed at the row of pills.

''You need to take them?''

''Yeah.''

He got ready for the night, the door closed and he felt a little embarrased as he got the adult diaper again, but he kenw his family wouldn't know and he grabbed a few of the containers which he had to take in the evening and walked to the sofa, laid down there, even after his sisters protest he should sleep in his own bed and after taking the pills he fell asleep.

In the morning, he was awoken by his alarm and a wave of nausea and he ran to the sink, barely making it in time as he threw up and Linda was sitting at the kitchen table, looking as she was colouring, dressed and the suitcases of her and his sister were next to the table.

''What is wrong, uncle Robert?'' Linda asked worried and Chase cleaned the sink.

''Nothing, I was a little sick, but I am all better now.'' Chase said with a smile as he didn't want his niece to know he was sick. He didn't even want his own sister to know. He had tried to tell her but he couldn't and it was probably for the best.

''When I am a doctor, I am going to make you better when you are sick.'' Linda said as she hugged her uncle, sad as they had to leave the US again. She liked being around him and him telling about his doctor stories. But hopefully they would see him soon again.

''Linda, are you ready?'' Judith yelled and Chase got her suitcase and carried it to the car, the girl climbing in his car in the back and his sister sat down in the front. Usually he was not driving anymore, too afraid something happened but he was very close to the airport and he didn't want his sister to know he was doing to bad. The ride to the airport was silent and he wondered if his sister didn't dare to say anything. He parked the car and walked inside with them. His sister almost wanted to carry his niece's suitcase, but he insisted he could do it and he did so, stayed with them as they checked in and right before security he hugged his sister.

''Take care, Robbie. If something happens...please call me. About your health, anytime.'' She said and Robert nodded, although he knew he never would and he kneeled down, hugged Linda tight.

''Please come to Australia soon again, or I will miss you. You should come with Christmas.'' Linda said with a pout.

''i...'' He stammered as he had no idea what to say. Judith and Linda both expected him to come and he didn't even know if he lived to see Christmas.

''he will, Linda.'' Judith said as she took her daughter's hand and walked to security and Robert looked at them until they were out of sight and walked back to his car, numb and laid his head against the wheel, sobbing as he realized he would never see them again, that he would never see Linda again. That he would never see her grow up and he begged that there was a heaven, where they would see each other again.

* * *

NOTE: This is probably the last time Chase saw his sister and niece and although he did tell her a little about his health, he still lied. Do you think he should have told her? Do you think he is unfair for not telling her?

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review with what you thought. From what it looks like now, there will be a few chapters left, but if you want to read more of this story please tell me. I am speeding up because of decreasing numbers, so I am not sure if you still like the fic. Please tell me!


End file.
